Iridescent Moon
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Kaylee Makino is a half-American, half-Japanese. She lives with her loving aunt. Her aunt buys her Second Life for her 14th birthday. So she decides to be a butt-kicking warrior! What else to do with her crazy strength? The only thing holding this gal back down? Her horrible stamina. Still, look out Second Life! *I do not own 1/2 Prince* (Slight Violence in Later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I woke up; the sun burned my eyes slightly. Today was my 14th birthday, also known as my parent's death date. I walked over to my mirror and noticed I've been tearing up. I shake my head and wipe the tears off. The birthday girl can't be crying now, can she? I quickly got ready and changed into the satin purple dress my Aunt insisted I wore. It was half-way down my leg and lavender with a black sash. It was ruffled on the bottom with a V-neckline. I tie some cloth on my foot and leaped onto the stair railway. I giggle as I slide down smoothly. If my aunt saw me, I'd be dead. After I slid to the bottom, I removed the cloth and threw it in the trash. They were dirty and old and needed to be thrown away anyway. I jumped in surprise as my aunt suddenly opened the door behind me. She was holding a cake in one hand and a present in the other. How did she open the door again?

"Happy 14th birthday, Kaylee."

"Thanks aunty." She put my Oreo cake down safely on the table before handing me my present. She winked and went to the kitchen to grab some candles and the lighter. I looked around carefully before grabbing an Oreo from the cake and quickly eating it. I wiped my mouth with my hand to hide the evidence. I sat down properly on a chair as my aunt came back with a...giant knife, candles and a lighter. She placed the candles on top, fourteen to be exact. All of them were lavender, black, pink, sky blue or white; which were my favorite colors.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." I smiled and closed my eyes. I wish...I wouldn't have to dream anymore. I quickly blew out all the candles in one go. They say that's good luck.

She sliced the entire cake in half, and gave me one half on a plate. I stared questionably at her.

"Will you be able to finish that all?" She chuckled,

"No, but I bet you would be just as happy to have mine as well." I laughed and chowed down. The cake tasted delicious. However, I kept stealing a few peeks at my present which was in front of me. My aunt noticed every time and also laughed every time. After I was finished and threw the paper plate in the garbage, I started opening my present. I tried to slow down, but I couldn't hide how excited I was. I gasped as my present finally came into view. It was...the Second Life game I've been hearing about! They say you put the helmet on at night and you can play in the virtual world. They even say it has ninety-nine percent reality, major cool! This is my first game of this fancy sort. It's not that we're poor, just...we live in a small city you could say. We're usually always last in receiving the newest things the other cities would've already grown tired of already. I have...wanted something like this for a long time now. My aunt smiled sadly at me.

"This...was your wish, right?" I nodded and frowned. My parents were never found when they died, so it's not like I could go to their grave or anything. Even if they did; I still wouldn't be able to. I used to live in a huge city that was where I was born. My parents were killed somewhere in that city; my aunt was my favorite relative and the only one who agreed to take me in. The other either, hated me, had children that would've been jealous of me, or too lazy or old. Everyone always told me I should be thankful for my genes. I gained my 'good-looks' from my mother and my 'smarts' from my dad. No worries, I hate them too. Whenever I went to visit them, they would shower their kids with compliments to try to make me feel bad. Which never worked since I just didn't care. I thank my aunt and hold the headset to my heart; I guess some wishes do come true.

"...Come on sweetie, let's go for some fun." I nodded my head. A much as I would _love_ to play it now, I had to be tired or required sleep to do so. My aunt led me to all my favorite places. The park where lilies and lavender would grow, the buffet where I could eat and never gain weight, and the movie theater re-watching my favorite movie again. At last, it was finally night. I brushed my teeth and put on my nightgown. I quickly and skillfully assembled my Second Life headgear and gingerly placed it on my head.

This is going to be awesome! Within minutes, I opened my eyes to appear in a dark room. There was not a speck of lighting, the darkness looked eternal. After a while, the room instantly lit up. I had to shield my face to block some of the intense light. After a while, I removed my hands reluctantly. I looked up to notice a pretty girl in a floating chair. She was wearing a helmet, which covered half of her face and all of her head. She had long, straight red hair with black highlights. Nice and cute petite lips, and a heart shaped face. Other from that, I couldn't really tell how she looked. She was smiling, however, so I imagined her eyes to be big, wide and a deep amethyst red. I looked to my right and jumped a little from surprise. It was me. The girl staring at me sweetly had intense black eyes, which were softened by her long eyelashes. She had a little darker than ivory skin. Her lips looked small, but still plump and sweet. A 'just came back from outside, which was snowing' blush flushed her delicate face. Her black waist-length hair was straight, but had corkscrew curls on the end. Her chest was noticeable, but not balloons. Her structure was about 5,7. Yuppers, that was me alright. While I look stupidly fragile, I'm not, and I'm actually rather tall for a 14 year old. I looked back to the girl in the hovering chair. I guess I should try to talk to her or something?

"Um, hello?" I stood silently, waiting for her answer. She could talk, right?

"Hello. Welcome to Second Life! It seems like this is your first time playing. Please wait as the system will proceed to scan you. Please wait a moment." I nodded slightly. Hovering machines scanned me from every angle. After what seemed like forever, they finally left.

"Alright, scanning is complete. You are now ready to make your character! Please be aware that you can't change your name, class, and appearance after, to maintain reality." I nodded again.

"Which race would you like to be?" I tilted my head in confusion. She laughed gently at this.

"There are many classes available." Soon after she said that, what seemed like dozens of weird forms of me appeared. There was me with wings, in elf form, demonic form, and many others. It was overwhelming. I stood fazed and looked around everywhere.

"Haha, do you see a class you taken an interest in?"

"Hmm...What's the most popular race?" She looked a little confused, but answered anyway.

"Ever since our spokesperson, Prince, was created, the Elf race." I nodded. Then elf was definitely out. I quite liked the celestial race.

"May I see myself as an angel and demon?" She happily nodded. With a flick of her fingers, the other 'me's' disappeared, and staring at me was my angelic and demonic form. The angelic form smiled sweetly at me, while the demonic one was smiling too, but was scowling. I thought that was funny.

"The demon race, please." She nodded. I smiled evilly. I stared at the demon me before me. Her complexion looked satin ivory, her eyes were black as night. However, not black enough to make it hard to look at her. There was this certain shine in her eyes; perhaps that's why it's not so intense. No offence, but she looked a little vain as well. Like that rich and elegant type girl aura sorta. The other features were nice; but I definitely liked her eyes the most. They looked slightly evil, but still not lifeless at least. Her hair reached a little more than her waist. For some reason, she didn't have any wings, horns, sharp claws or anything to distinguish herself from a normal human. ...I like that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

"The demon class, same as the angel class, has wings. However, we're doing a special promotion. You can choose to go without wings, which will give you more stamina, power and speed. However, if you choose to go without, you'll lose the ability to fly with your wings. Plus, you'll likely be mistaken for a really pretty human. Wait, that doesn't sound so bad..." She wandered off, into her own dreamland. I thought about it. Believe it or not, my best quality would have to be my strength. This is great, if it weren't for my 'less than an exhausted toddler' stamina level. Honestly, what's the point of being so strong if you don't have any stamina?! Sigh, anyway, I better get back to her.

"Um, hello?" That seemed to do it, she instantly turned back to face me, her face flushed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! That happens a lot." I laughed and wave it off.

"Okay, I choose to be a demon without wings." I have no stamina anyway.

"Okie, dokie, which continent do you want to start on?" I wonder. I already looked at the manual, although I skipped most, and studied them. Central seems nice, but I bet there would be way too many fan-girls/boys since Prince and the Odd Squad are there. Eastern Continent, yes I should go there.

"Eastern Continent, please." She looked at me while tilting her head. Even with half her face covered I was guessing she was confused.

"Why Eastern? It's a little harder than the other continents though..."

"That's why I chose it. What's the point of playing a game if there's no challenge? I'm not becoming an elf and going to Central, just because of this Prince guy." I hate hiding behind others. Unfortunately, due to my stupid looks and the fact I'm a girl, it's always been that way.

"Imouto-chan, let me help you with this!"

"Imouto-chan, that's not very ladylike."

"Imouto-chan! Stay behind me, I'll protect you!"

Imouto-chan this, Imouto-chan that. Are you freaking kidding me? *Imouto means 'little sister' in Japanese. 'Chan' usually refers to 'friend'.

Too bad for them I wasn't the little princess image they made up. Nope, I'm a lean, mean, and occasionally sadistic machine! I have blood-lust sometimes. I can weigh up to 150 pounds on each hand easily, as impossible as that sounds for a girl of my structure. However, like I said before. What's the point if I don't have any stamina? This is why people see me as a fragile glass thing.

"Hello? Hello? Hello-?" I gave her a cold glare, opps. My gaze returns to normal.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about...bad stuff." She nods understandingly at me.

"Anyway, would you like to be 30% more ugly or beautiful?" I stared quizzically at her.

"30% more beautiful?" She flicked her fingers and smoke covered my demonic form. I gasped. She- I mean me, really, was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. I swear, I'm not saying that to make myself sound conceited. Her face was 100% free of blemishes, dewy look, and looked stunning. Her hair was extra shiny and bouncy. I think I was even a little taller. Holy- This looks awesome!

"Y-Y-You look great..." I 'hmmed?' and turned to face her.

"O-Oh, I didn't mean anything bad about that. I-I'm just so stunned..." I tilted my head in confusion.

"A-Anyway, w-w-what username do you want?" I swear, I bet if she was a guy, he would've been drooling. Oh wait, she is too. Hmm, username? How about...

"How about, Iridescent?" She shook her head eagerly at this.

"System. Check. Done." I smiled.

"You are now ready to start Second Life! Good Luck!"

-Thud-

"Ow, ow, ow!" I skipped around, shaking around, trying to ease off the pain.

I eventually stopped skipping as the pain died down. I was lucky nobody was near me as I did that crazy dance. I looked around me. I was on this dry, sandy terrain. It's horrid, but that's what I wanted. I looked around for something to attack. I wandered off south, and met a small mob of spiky armadillos. They were rolling around, as if only the wind was controlling them. I sweat-dropped before walking near one. It would hurt pretty bad to touch this spikey thing. I wonder what I should do.

-Announcement- For the special promotion, anyone who makes an avatar during the promotion will receive a complimentary plastic katana! It's plastic, so it'll burn and wear off soon, but you'll be pretty strong and most likely changed classes before that happens. Good Luck! Say 'Inventory' to check your stuff! -Announcement End-

"Inventory" ~Ping~ Wow, it works. Oh, here it is. –System, player Indrescent has equipped 'Plastic Katana'.-

"...This'll do. Beats fighting it with my bare fists." After merciless slashing and murdering, I advanced to level 14 pretty quickly. Okay, time to wake up. 'Log Out.' It turned pitch black.

I awoke with a yawn. Woah! Second Life is major cool! Now I don't have to have weird dreams anymore. What weird dreams? Ever since my parents were murdered, I've been having strange dreams. Sometimes, they were casual, creepy or just plain strange. Anyhow, it's time to go downstairs to greet my aunt. I love her; she was the only one that holds permanent custody of me until I'm 18. I see her downstairs making some pancakes. I smile.

"Good Morning, Aunty." She looked up to face me and smiles.

"Good Morning, my dear Kaylee. Did you sleep well?" She replied as she skillfully continued to make breakfast.

"Haha, oh yes. I love Second Life, it's the best! Thank you." She chuckled as she added some cinnamon.

"Glad to hear it, dearie. Anything for you." I skip down the stairs happily. My aunt passes me my breakfast. I accept it gratefully, and chow down. I started getting ready for school. I tied my hair into a high pony and tied a strand around the hairband. Then I put on our school's uniform. It was a white blouse, mid sleeves. With denim skirt that reached our knee, then little lower than knee-socks. Finally, I put on my strap on black dance shoes. After I was done, I started walking to school; it was about a six-minute walk. The second I walked into my classroom, I was bombarded by my friends.

"Hey, hey! Kaylee, Kaylee, did you try out Second Life yet?!" I nodded and walked to my desk and sat down. They followed me at an even pace. Hello everyone, meet my gamer best friends. Miko and Mana, they're twins, and they're Japanese. Their long brown and curly hair reached mid-back, and they were nearly identical. The only way you could tell is that, Miko's hair was slightly less curly. Yup, that's all the clues you have. I feel bad for their parents. They continued to blab on and on about Second Life. As much as I loved it too, this is taking it a bit overboard.

"Hey, Kaylee! What Continent are you in? Please say Central!"

"As much as I would absolutely **adore** to be surrounded by crazy fan-girls, I have made the _oh-so_ painful decision not to." I said with a fake sniffle.

"Oh, alright, alright. So which continent _did _you pick?"

"Eastern."

"That dry wasteland?" Mana was impatiently sitting in her desk to my right, her hand on her cheek.

"I thought you said you studied too." Miko grumbled, sitting in front of me.

"I _did_ study. I chose Eastern well knowing how it would be."

"Why?" Miko and Mana asked at the same time. This is why I wished I had a twin.

"It's the least populous, and seems to be the most difficult by a little bit."

"-Sigh-, I guess this is just your playing style..."

"Have you thought about which class you're changing into?"

"I think warrior. Plus, **no**, I am not choosing it because this Prince-guy is."

"Okay, okay. It matches you well. Warriors are strong, brave, and courageous!"

"Plus, tons of spirit and energy!" Mana added. Which...she quickly regret as Kaylee laid face-down on her desk sulking.


	3. Chapter 3

I slipped on my comfy nightgown. It was rather long, a little below my knees. It was light blue, with a lavender sash. It wasn't overly girly nor frilly, just perfect to sleep in and still cute. I slip off my bunny slippers and leap into bed. Careful not to smoosh my Second Life helmet. I squirm around before finding a comfy spot and relaxing. I put on the helmet and allowed the darkness to take over. Once again, it was dark, but this time it took less time to reach Second Life. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the dry wasteland, as my friends call it. However, there were no monsters in sight, same as when I logged in a few days ago. I guess its spawn-rates are a little slow, oh wells, I'll find something else to kill. From fighting all those armadillos, I gained a map. I followed it, leading me to the city. It was moderately quiet, only a few chit chat here and there. I walked quickly and quietly, carefully trying not to get noticed. I make my way into this carven. I find the NPC I'm looking for. I walk up to the brown haired dude, carrying a sword over his shoulder. He looks at me before talking.

"Do you want to be a warrior? You can't change classes after you make this decision."

"Yup. I want to be a warrior." He nods.

"You need 15 Armadillo Spikes, 5 Fire Rat Tails, and 1 Singing Menace Feather." I look at my inventory. I had, umm, at least 50 Armadillo Spikes, 10 or 7 Fire Rat Tails since I sometimes wandered off course. I just need 1 Singing Menace Feather. Hmm, where do I get that?

"Hey, hey. Where do I get this Singing Menace Feather?"

"You have to go talk to the guy next to me for the map to find it. It re-spawns once every three day, so you better defeat it before someone else does. Although Eastern continent is not too popular, many people still become warriors." I nod and thank him. I grapevine my way to the NPC next to him. He had brown hair, and black eyes. He handed me a map without saying anything. Umm, okay? I take a look at it. Okay, so if I'm here, I just need to head north-east, and then go straight south, since there were boulders and other objects covering the quick way to get there. I thank the quiet NPC and head outside.

"Huh-?" Ouch. Somebody has just bumped into me.

"O-Oh, sorry." I look up to see a guy. He was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see his face. There were a boy and a girl behind him.

"Dage! Be more careful. I'm sorry, are you alright?" The girl held out a hand to help me up. I accept it and dust myself off.

"I'm fine, thank you." I do a slight wave and go on my way. I wonder who that strange guy was...

Eventually, I enter this strange platform. It was a swamp, unexpected for somewhere so dry and sandy. I wander around, amazed at the wild flowers. Huge birds flew above, but they weren't what I was looking for. I eventually walk into this drippy cave, since I heard a huge squawk here. Immediately, I gasped. It looked like a giant furball with wings. It was covered in pink fur, had yellow antennas, a giant orange beak, big dot eyes and bird legs. I began to shiver, but no way am I scared. I grip my plastic katana tightly, concentrating. Where should I attack? You have to cut off a monster's head, or stab its heart, to kill it. Oh screw plans. I quickly charged at it and leaped up, trying to slice it in half. To my surprise, it flew out of the way, but not before kicking me on my left leg. I struggle to get up, which is pretty hard when you have an injured leg. 'Squawk!' My eyes widen. That creepy thing was coming straight at me, it's beak pointed. Holy fudge, am I going to die? Even if this is virtual, **I don't want to die**. Though, it seems I have no choice. I close my eyes and waited for impact. It didn't come. I opened my eyes in shock as purple, warm liquid dripped down my face. I looked over to where the liquid squirted out from. I gasp. The monster was dead. In its place, somebody, most likely a male, stood.

"Hey, you're actually rather weak, aren't you?" Huh? The dude had long, black hair. Kept in a traditional Japanese ponytail. He had super intense black eyes that could make enemies petrified. Good physique and a silver katana at his side. I stare wide-eyed at him.

"I've been studying you ever since you entered this platform. Obviously, you wanted the feather to become a warrior, correct?" I nod. He looked between a really handsome, although not that I care, human, or a demon. His pale skin didn't look dead at all; it actually looked alive and glistening.

"Your strength is good. However, I noticed you had to take lots of breaks in between." I nod again. He must have seen me slashing those annoying giant insects. They were buzzing and flying around, it made me insane.

"Have you distributed your points correctly?" I tilt my head.  
"Huh? What's...'points'?" He stared at me indifferently before talking again.

"Don't lie. It's impossible for somebody, especially a girl, to have this amount of base strength." I turned red. Which part of being a girl made me any weaker than a guy?!

"Talking on point of all girls, we are **not** weak. Plus, this _is_ my base strength, whether you like it or not." I grumbled, crossing my arms, while I still sat on the cave ground.

"Tsk, whatever. However, try saying 'System', newbie." He quickly leaped out, never to be heard from again. Haha, no. My sixth sense says I'm going to be seeing more of him than I want in the future.

"...System." ~Ping~

Name: Iridescent/Gender: Female/Level: 20/Race: Celestial/Demon/Health: 160/Mana: 70/Stamina: 20/Strength: 90/Physique: 20/Agility: 85/Intelligence: 35/Willpower: 25/Wisdom: 25/Charisma: 35/Luck: 40/Reputation: 20/Job: None (Currently applying for warrior)/Skills: Power-Overdrive: Increases strength, so user is strong enough to equip weapon, maximum requiring 100 stats higher. Skill does not contribute to actual stats. /Spin-Finish: When user is equipped with either, katana, spear, sword, scythe, pole-arm, or long blunt item, user will spin in continuous circle, hurting nearby enemies. Maximum time limit is 25 minutes, user may stop any time, or when stamina is low/depleted. Can only be used once every 24 hours. Unused points: 100 (Thinking 1 level=5 points, sorry if this sounds over-powered, don't know how to correctly apply points. Basically, I'm just trying to say, she has a huge amount of strength, agility, but super low stamina.)

"Oh...told him I never used any points..." I wonder what stats I should increase. Strength definitely, 50 points there. I'll show that guy! Okay, then 15 points to my pitiful stamina. Okay, I'll add 30 points to my agility. 5 points left, how should I use it? Meh, I'll just add it to luck. Instantly, I felt stronger. Cool.

-Player Iridescent has received Singing Menace Feather. 20 EXP to player Iridescent and player Kishin (meaning 'demon lord' in Japanese), respectively.- Huh. So that guy's name is Kishin? Talk about way un-original. I strolled out. Fine, since I got what I wanted, I'll forgive him for now. I walk back to the city, and walk into the carven.

"To become a warrior, you must be at least level 20. Plus, having the required items to complete the quest. Once you choose to be a warrior, you cannot change. Do you oblige to these conditions?"

"Yup." I hand him my quest items and then I heard I –Ping- sound.

-Player Iridescent has changed classes. Please look in your inventory for your gift. It includes, a rare and unique weapon formulated specially for you. Plus, 5 health potions and 5 mana potions.-

"Inventory." ~Ping~ I saw the gift box. The icon was your classic rectangle gift box. It was purple with yellow ribbon and red bow. I opened it.

-Player Iridescent has received Crystal Demonic Scythe. Plus 5 health and mana potions.-

-Player Iridescent has equipped Crystal Demonic Scythe. Skill, 'Power-Overdrive' activated. Increase of 80 points in strength. Stats do not contribute to actual player.-

"Woah..." I stared at my awesome new scythe. It was iridescent, which means, it changes colors depending on the angle the light hits it. Yet, it released a pretty bad omen. The curved blade was fully crystal. While the rod was partially crystal, wrapped in black ribbon. I tried lifting it with both my hands. Easy-sleazy. I tried it with only one hand, not bad, but I can still handle it easily. I walked outside, strolling carelessly; bad mistake.

"Hey there hottie, wanna train with us?" I turned around. Immediately, the boys before me had hearts in their eyes and seemed like they wanted to eat me up. I slowly backed up; they followed. I eventually had to run away, thank lord for my great agility. I quickly sneaked into a Japanese restaurant, taking a seat on the third floor, and farthest away from the any windows to be safe. Eventually, a female waitress came to take my order. Unfortunately, she kept getting saliva on her notepad. It took twenty-six freaking still-semi readable notes before my order was taken. I ordered, some green tea, sushi, tempura (fried shrimp), and taro rice cakes. When my food came, I devoured it quickly.

"You should eat with your mouth closed. For you own good too. I doubt the boys watching you can take much more." I stop shoving food into my mouth to look up.

"...Kishin?"

"...Good-bye." With that, he walked back downstairs and didn't come back up. Yeah, a social butterfly, isn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I heard him mumble good bye, but I could hardly hear it. However, judging by his katana and looks, I'm assuming he's a demon warrior as well. Well, whatever. I got up to pay my bills, and quietly sneaked out of there. I was looking around cautiously, so I didn't pay much attention to what was ahead of me, bad mistake.

"Hey you little runt, get back in line." I hoist myself back up to meet face to face with this blonde girl. She had green eyes and a tall and petite figure. She had absolutely no curves, no offence to her. Actually, yeah, I meant to offence her. However, since other people can't read your thoughts, I guess no harm is done. She looked a little angry, but very annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me? Get back in line!" She crossed her arms and shook her head as if she was dealing with a troublesome toddler. I gave her my 'confused' look and tilted my head.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? G-E-T B-A-C-K-"

"No, that's fine. I'm just wondering, in line for what? There was nothing happening here when I went into that restaurant." She sighed.

"Do you **not** see that totally hunkalicious guy over there? He's so mysterious, it's so alluring!" She started drooling. Okay, know I take offence to that. Even females drool over me, is she unintentionally saying I'm less attractive than then whomever? Okay, I sounded a little conceited, but only because it's true. I shove my way through the crowd, about 5 meters away from...Kishin?!

"..." He stared indifferently at me. Then smirked, yes, that jerk had enough guts to say _smirk_ at me! Well let's just say, I nearly got trampled by frenzied fan-girls. Luckily, due to my agility, I successfully leaped out of the way. To my surprise, a huge distance, okay...too much distance! I was heading straight at an incoming building. Luckily, due to my quick reflexes, I successfully kicked the air before the building to deflect. Did that make any sense? In Second Life, everything is made out of energy. If you're skilled enough, you can manipulate it. Some people are even so pro, they can walk in midair! However, usually only mages and few celestials can do that. I landed soundly and dusted myself off. I glared at Kishin, he only stuck his tongue at me. I blushed in fury before sticking my tongue out too and stomping away. I swear, the second I learn how to curse, he's going to be my first victim.

"Test your skills! Redeem yourself! Prove Yourself! Register for the Battle Royale today!" I looked over to the NPC shouting. I calmly strolled over.

"Um, how much longer do we have to register?"

"Today is the last day. Honestly though, registration has been going on for three months now. Where have you been?" I twitched slightly.

"I only made an account a few days ago." I answered, trying to retain my sanity.

"Oh, alright, I see. Here's the forms, sign them in, and place them in the box over there." He handed me the registration papers and I thanked him with a forced smile. After placing all the correct information, I folded it up neatly and placed it in the box. Battle Royale starts in a week, can't wait! I have to train super-duper hard! I have to beat Kishin, _at least_. Or I'll hate myself forever. Time to go train! I wandered off back to the desert. Luckily, since I had a map, I found out where the better areas to train are. There were plenty of players when I got there. Probably training as well, however, everyone left after I went on a raging massacre. Seriously, I slashed non-stop, except for breaks, due to my still horrible stamina. After I was done slashing through 10 hours straight, since it was the weekends, I made it to level 35. I eventually gave up on trying increasing my unfair stamina and focused on my strength and agility. My battle-style would have to be, defeating my enemy before I got tired. Even better, before they even moved. I smiled as I flipped some of my hair back, satisfied with my progress.

"Crazy blood-thirsty girl." I turned my head in surprise to see Kishin calmly sitting on a branch, above me. It was a rotting tree, since trees in the desert aren't common.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, completely ignoring his insult.

"I noticed you when you came. Got bored, and left to train somewhere else for seven hours. Come back here to see you alone and covered in blood. Gee, I really wonder what could have happened." He held a finger to his chin, pretending to think. I got annoyed.

"Geez, if you're so wonderful, what level are you?" I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"Seventy-two." I gasped. He was actually higher than me, _by more than half_?! He noticed my shocked expression and did his stupid smirk.

"You really shouldn't be surprised. You are around my level too, right? Even though it's obvious my skill is better than yours. You seem to lack stamina, by a lot too." I shook my head.

"I'm...35." Luckily, he fell from his branch and crashed onto the ground. I smirked, now he wasn't expecting that, now was he? He rubbed sand out of his hair and stood up straight, blowing a rotting leaf from his forehead.

"Lies, again. I should've known." I shake my head.

"Nooo, I didn't lie. Never." I stuck my tongue out and pulled on the skin below my eye.

"Prove it. Add me as a friend." I tilted my head.

"How?" He muttered, probably a swear.

"Still pretending, eh? Just say 'Player Kishin', and then choose 'Add Friend'. I accept and then it's done..."

"...Player Kishin." ~Ding~ I chose Add Friend and heard another 'ding'.

-Player Iridescent and Player Kishin are now friends.- Wow, that's cool. I guess I should read the manual after all. Well, the basics at least. I jumped in surprise as I heard a thud sound. I gasped as I saw Kishin sprawled on the floor, lying down. I rush over to his side, wondering if he had got attacked. He opened his mouth to say something. What was it? Was he going to reveal some secret of a revengeful family that has dedicated their lives to obliterating Kishin like some shojo manga?!

"You...really are a newbie." I smacked him hard in the head as my fantasies cracked and shattered. I grumble as I logged off, the nerve of that guy!

I open my eyes to find myself on my bed. I have told my aunt yesterday I was going to sleep in, I took a peek at my clock, hoping it was not past noon. It read 3:00pm, I dropped it. About a second later, a petrified shriek could be heard throughout the neighborhood. My aunt quickly came up, and jumped back. For I, was wrapped tightly in my blankets and rocking back and forth.

"Kaylee, what the heck are you doing?" I slowly move my head up to face her. Staring at her before answering.

"Time, the time, oh lord." I mumble as I continued to rock back and forth.

"-Sigh-, Kylee calm down. You seemed so concentrated while you were sleeping so I didn't wake you up. Plus, you had this annoyed look on your face. I really wouldn't have liked to see what would have happened if I woke you up." I continue to rock.

"Anyway, stop that. Get ready and come downstairs for breakfast-er, lunch, and hurry up, you're creeping me out, like, really creeping me out." I stare at her once last time with my hollow eyes before slowing walking into the bathroom. I cleansed my face, fixed my hair, and added some coverage here and there before I looked normal. Well, at least better than before. I jogged downstairs to chow down on the pork ramen my aunt made me. I hate waking up late; the time you waste sleeping could have been used to do something productive. Like, um...playing video games? Even though Second Life is a video game too, I suppose. I quickly went back to my room, I was planning to study the manual, I'll prove that I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks I am. -Ring, Ring.- I looked over to my cellphone that was ringing, I grabbed my iPhone 16s and answered it.

"Yo, Kaylee! It's Mana and Miko! Do you want to join us on getting some clothes for Second Life?"

"That sounds great, but how? We can't play Second Life if we're not sleepy or don't require sleep."

"They made this new function! If you apply for a Second Life I.D card, you can use your money from in-game, to buy stuff for your character in the real world! They give you a code, and you just redeem it. They don't accept real money though, so it's more realistic and fair. It's the best!"

"Sounds cool, how long does it take for them to send you back your I.D card?"

"Typically takes around one or two days." I noticed Mana and Miko both said that at the same time.

"Kay, do you guys have your I.D cards yet?"

"Yup, we got them a week ago, since it's a new function. You should hurry up and sign up too!"

"Thanks, I will, maybe even today."

"Definitely! You can sign up at where you bought Second Life." Alright, I'll just go to that retro video shop.

"Okie, thanks! I'll call you guys up when I have it."

"Alright, see ya bestie!"

"Bye besties!"

I smile as I looked over to the small desk next to my bed. It had a picture of me, Mana, and Miko. We were splashing around in the water at the beach. Honestly, it looked so pro. I was wearing a satin blue two piece. The bottom was a skirt with ruffles; the top was tube top style with ruffles too. Miko had a black two piece, which showed off her mature curves. Mana rocked a one piece and looked damn fine in it. Wow, I sounded really weird saying that. We have been best friends for over ten years; we first met at the park. We've been best friends ever since, nothing could separate us. I smiled once more before grabbing my bag and heading out to get my I.D card. The trip took around fifteen minutes for me to walk there, it was bright and modern. I strolled in, the bell chimed; I walked to the front counter, where surprisingly, no one was lined up at.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I apply for a Second Life I.D?" He nodded and pointed to an area with a stack of papers.

"You can apply over there. Once you're done, just put it in the box, we check it every hour." I thank him and strolled over to apply. Once I was done, I started heading back home. Unfortunately, there was an accident on the sidewalk where the walk back is fastest. The entire sidewalk and road was closed off. I sighed and headed east, I would have to go through that creepy alley after all, hm? I walked quickly; I would die if I met a gang. Okay, I probably wouldn't actually die, since one, I have crazy strength and agility, although I would eventually get tired, plus I knew how to do martial arts. That should be good enough to survive, right? I quickly sped through.

"Hey! Girl, you over there!" I stopped abruptly and turned to face whoever was shouting. He was indeed a gangster. He stared at me in a menacing way

"What business do you have here?"

"No buissness. The sidewalk was blocked off, so I'm taking this path."

"Well, didja think you could pass here without paying the price?" I smirked.

"I've been here millions of times. I have never heard of this fine, you speak of." He turned red with fury and gripped his badly-hidden knife and pointed it at me.

"Well, too bad! Pay up or else!" I snickered and laughed. He looked even madder.

"What's so funny?" He was big, and had a stupid face. He wasn't even scary to me. None less a threat.

I easily charged at him, leaped, and gave him a landing kick to the back to his neck with the heel of my foot. He immediately collapsed, unconscious. I smirked.

"H-Huh?" What's wrong with me? I feel...dizzy. Immediately, my world blackened. I felt myself falling and caught a glimpse of somebody else holding a needle. Damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

"!" I stood up straight with shock. Currently, I was tied up, my mouth was taped. I was in a plain white and gray room that had nothing inside. Eventually, somebody came in.

"Oi, so you finally woke up? I didn't expect for the drug to work so well." I scowled.

"Hey, if you keep making that face, you'll destroy your beautiful face." I grimaced and attempted to stand. Ack-!

"Be careful now. That drug is meant to last at least 24 hours. You were unconscious for only 6 hours. It's actually a miracle you can still try to stand." ...

"Hey, Limbo! Boss says to bring the girl over to his room!" I saw 'Limbo' nod and shake his head.

"Aw, so boss's claiming this one?" The other nodded his head sadly. Wait, what do they mean by 'claiming'?!

"Hey, let's carry her. She's can't move, _right_?" He licked his lips and looked hungry. Oh shoot. As he walked forward, I started sweating. What the heck am I going to do?! A-Ah!

"Ow!" Successful. I had head-butted him the second he was close enough. The other person had already left. Lucky!

"Hey, you little-!" Thump. I head-butted him...in his neck. I know you're supposed to hit the back of someone's neck for it to work, but I guess he fainted out of shock? A knife dropped out his pocket. Somehow, I landed on my stomach and rubbed the ropes on the blade. Eventually, they came loose and I untied myself. Alright, time to escape! But first...I tied my hair up, put a ski mask on, and stuffed some tissues on me to make me look bigger. I looked ridiculous, but I resemble a gangster from every angle. I smiled and headed outside, not a single person questioned nor stopped me. I ran into every room that looked like an exit. Eventually, I came to a refined black door. Might as well, huh? I opened the door to find...

"Kishin?!" He immediately looked over my way. I could have barfed, he was making out with some brunette girl, who was half naked. She screamed, and I screamed as well. I covered my precious virgin eyes and shut the door immediately. I ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I looked over to see some tall guy with a 90's Mohawk and smoking.

"S-Sorry." I attempted to run away. But he grabbed me by the back of my collar.

"Hey, you think a little 'sorry' will do?! Get on your knees and beg for mercy-!"

"Bingo! That girl we caught earlier escaped! All the ropes were cut!"

"W-What?! Fine, you're lucky this time, don't bump into me again." Quickly, he and 'Limbo' sped off, probably searching for me. Seconds later, the brunette from earlier ran out of Kishin's room. She was sobbing and trying to quickly put her clothes on as she ran. I felt fury rage inside of me, what the heck did Kishin do to her?! Forgetting everything about escaping, I charged into his room.

"Hey!" ...I screamed again. -After a few minutes.-

"Well, who told you to come in when I was changing? Heck, I wasn't even changing, I was _about_ to change. You didn't even see anything. Plus, why are you so worried?" I was still in fetal position on the ground next to his bed. After a few minutes, I spoke again.

"Why did you capture that girl?"

"Oh? You're talking about the one we caught with our new drug? Not much reason, but one is for drug testing, and second, I just wanted a new toy. That girl you saw rushing out was too boring. She put up absolutely no challenge and didn't even protest when I caught her." I felt rage. I stood up quickly.

"So, you're just using girls as 'toys' and 'testers'?!"

"Pretty much, although none have interested me yet." Okay, I'm losing it. I forgot every trace of humanity I had left and flip-kicked him in the face. He crashed into the wall behind him. It now, had a humongous, Kishin-shaped dent. He dropped after being stuck in the wall for a few seconds. He looked at me with anger evident in his eyes. What surprised me the most was he started _laughing_. Maniacally even, he still looked sane though.

"You, are you stupid? You dare try to defy me, and my gang, only by yourself?" I grumbled.

"How about talking for yourself?! You talk about girls as if they were just objects!" He shrugged.

"Don't you think so, too?" My eyes widened.

"What?" He tilted his head and shuffled his messy hair.

"Girls are just objects are they not? They're weak and they cry over little things. Plus, they're always so spoiled, always wanting more, never enough." With each thing he mentioned, I was getting angrier. Before I knew it, I lost it and charged at him head-on. To mine and his surprise, we were fighting as equals. That surprised me, since I took martial arts for eight years, and gymnastics for seven years. I could tell he was surprised too since I heard him scowl. After twenty minutes, we were both exhausted. Well, I guess I lasted longer this time since I had so much strength, so I didn't have to waste as much energy. I looked up after hearing him chuckle.

"Do you really think this is over? I still have an entire gang, can you really handle it?" I closed my eyes, can I really? Fighting against one person was hard enough, but having to fight against an entire gang?

"Unless..." I looked up wide-eyed.

"I'll let you escape peacefully, on one condition." I nodded.

"Here." I leaped to catch what he threw. It was a black rectangle thing. It had three buttons on the bottom. Plus, antennas on the top and a black square screen on the middle. I tilted my head, wondering what it was. I heard him sigh, I looked up. He was holding the exact same thing.

"It's a walkie-talkie. Jeez, you're so naïve, you remind me of a certain dimwit." Hm, naïve? I think I got called that once before, but I can't remember when. I shake my heads free of my thoughts.

"Whenever I call for you, come. You're a worthy rival; I'll call you whenever I need a fight." I sigh and nod. He smirks and kicks down a door behind him.

"Escape through here. From this angle, nobody will see you and you'll be able to escape." I nod and hold onto my walkie-talkie tightly. I quickly run off. I swore I could still hear him chuckling.

Kishin's P.O.V

"Great, I got myself a new toy." I chuckled, as I gracefully shuffled myself onto my bed. I'll get a rookie to fix the door, (and the dent) later. However, I was getting cold. The wind was coming from the door and cold air was seeping through the dent. I sighed, no way am I sleeping like this. I got up and got into the guest room, I bet someone will eventually come to my room. They'll fix it up, I go back, end of story. But, there's one question that still bothers me. How did that guy know my name? Even some of my own gang members don't know it; they just refer to me as, 'banchou'. *banchou refers to an extremely strong person/most strongest person in that area/gang. Oh wells, he's interesting so I'll play with him a little bit. I nearly swore as I remembered I forgot my Second Life helmet back in my room. Oh wells, one day of not playing won't kill me.

Kaylee's P.O.V

After I made it back home, it was around midnight. Luckily, my aunt assumed I came home already and was in bed since I had my own key. She sleeps in the basement and I sleep on the second floor, I doubt she would want to check on me. I mumble 'lucky!' before sneaking back upstairs. I lay on my bed for a long time, deciding on whether to play Second Life or not. I don't know if I can face Kishin after what happened, but then again, I _do_ need to train for Battle Royale.

"Oh screw it!" I grab my helmet and allow it to do the rest of the work. I nervously opened my 'Friends' window, I learned the basics already. To my much needed relief, he wasn't on. Even if he was, he didn't know that guy was me, so no worries. I grip my scythe tightly and head on to train. After slashing so much, to the point I didn't even take any breaks, I collapsed the second I stepped into the inn room I was staying at. I dragged my butt over to my bed and struggled to get on. Oh wells, the maids can clean up the blood later. I sighed as I held an arm over my eyes. This sucks, my whole body aches, and even little moments make my entire body sore. On the good side, I'm level 49 now. Not bad for...erm, I forgotten how long I have been playing. Oh wells, there's still four more days until Battle Royale. It's divided into sections. First is, (10-50), (51-90)-(91-140)-(141-200) So far, I'm in the first section, but I guarantee myself I'll be in the second section before Battle Royale starts. Anyway, I learned how to open up the virtual clock so I won't sleep in too late again. It has been nine hours, which makes it 9:00am right now. I logged off and opened my eyes. I was in my room, lying on my bed under my fluffy blankets. I got ready, ate breakfast and checked my mail. There it was, my I.D card, it was in a parcel; don't know why, since even an envelope would have held the card fine. I brought it inside and opened it, my I.D card there, along with a manual. Uh, okay? I flipped to the first page.

Dear Second Life player,

Thank you for playing Second Life. In this package, you will find this manual and your I.D card. You were the one of the first 1000 people in your state to apply for an I.D card, so your card has added points for one full and complete outfit. Complete outfit includes; bottom, top, shoes, socks (optional), head (optional), max two accessories (optional) and one booster item.

Thank you very much and we hope you continue to enjoy Second Life.

Woah, free outfit?! Major cool, gotta call up Miko and Mana! I dialed in their numbers and they answered quickly.

"Hey, hey I got my I.D card!"

"-Snicker-, did you find a surprise?" I widened my eyes could they have planned it?

"Did you guys get that code for the free outfit too?!"

"Obviously." They both answered at the same time. I smirked, my besties are so smart!

"Well, let's go, let's go, the one on 24th street!" They agreed and we said we would be there in one hour. I hung up and prepared to get ready. I fixed my hair, put some concealer and lipgloss on, and put on a cute outfit. I grabbed my bag and made sure it had my I.D card. Okay, perfect-!

-Beep. Beep.- Huh? That came...from my walkie-talkie?! Oh man, not now! However, I did agree, so I answered it. Kishin's voice was clearly heard.

"Hey. I'm bored; play with me a little bit." I sighed.

"Hey look, I'm really busy right now!"

"Sorry, no excuses" I sighed again and looked at the clock. About 15 minutes before our meeting time. I grumbled, I am _not_ going to his base, cancelling plans with Miko and Mana, changing out of my perfect outfit into a ski mask and tissue stuffed one piece! I grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Look." I spoke delicately, yet still deathly.

"I said I am busy!-"

"Nevermind, we caught another girl, see you later." -Click- ...Um, okay? Woah, lucky. I look at my clock, shoot! Five more minutes until meeting time! I grab my bag and sped out. Luckily I made it through without any accidents, and still made it on time. I rush into the video game store, Miko and Mana casually standing around.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, did I-I make you guys wait?" I dropped on my knees, too tired to maintain conversation.

"Nah, we just came in. Catch your breath, we're going shopping soon." I nod. After about a seven-minute break, I was refreshed and ready again. I followed Mana and Miko into a teleporting pad. They were still relatively new, but they were created by Second Life Inc. When we finished teleporting, we were at this giant mall like place. Every store had a Second Life logo though. I bet we were all thinking the same thing. '_One_ full outfit? Are they trying to torture us?" Well, we could just use our in-game money, but I didn't want to waste it on clothing. After going into each store, I fell in love with one particular one. It had lots of comfy, and easy to move in clothing. Even though with these, I would probably die with one strike. Oh, never mind. They have this stats system, even though they look fragile, it all depends on their stats. For example, Defense-+70. I wandered around, eventually settling on a, off shoulder floral chiffon blouse, black short-shorts, two floral bangle bracelets, one on each hand. A lace white bow headband and black flip-flops with a metal heel. I grabbed a booster black bow choker which added strength. I smiled as I looked at myself in the reflection, now; I just need to turn them into codes for Second Life. I took all my clothes off, put the old ones on, and dropped them onto the lane. I paid using my I.D card, after it was successful, my clothes turned into pieces of paper with codes on them. How? I don't know either, maybe Second Life is just ten years earlier in technology them us. I grabbed my codes and found Mana and Miko; also done. We talked for a bit before going home, I quickly sped home and looked at the time, and it was about 9. Should be late enough to sleep, right? Just as I finished brushing my teeth and changing my walkie talkie beeped.

"Did you have fun?" Huh?

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant today. You sounded really angry when I called you earlier. You obviously had some big plans. So, did you have fun?" I honestly felt a little bad; I did promise I would come whenever he called me.

"Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't come today. I'll come tomorrow if you want." There was a silence.

"...It's fine, the girl was amusing, although she got boring a little while later. Sure, come by tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." -Click- I smiled. Even though Kishin was a jerk, he still seems to be rather nice. Okay, I must be really sleepy to admit that. Anyway, I got into bed, and grabbed my Second Life helmet.


	6. Chapter 6

Kishin's P.O.V

"Heh..." I chuckled as I put my walkie talkie back on my desk. That guy is sure amusing alright. I think I'll have lots of 'fun' with him. However...not that way, you sickos. Anyhow, he said that he would come tomorrow, eh? Alright, I'll be ready for his visit. Wait...does he even know how to get here? He should, right? He did manage to sneak into here, even with the heavy guarding. How amazing, even my top men would have trouble with that. I wonder why he didn't alarm anyone. I mean, honestly now; a random guy with a ski mask just barges in and you don't suspect a thing? Alright, as punishment, each and every one of them is participating in my training of death. Serves them right. Yet...why does it seem I met him before? His voice was kinda familiar too. It was deep, but with gentle and high undertones. Almost like a girl...that was faking a male voice. However, can't be right? I have far more male enemies than female ones; plus I don't know any strong females. Well...I guess you could count that crazy blood-thirsty girl 'strong' even if she claims it's her base strength. What's her name again? Iri...Iridescent right? Wow, I can't even remember someone on my friend list...definitely not good for the son of a CEO...

-Morning-

"Mr. Akito! Mr. Akito-!" I grumble as I flipped open my cellphone. This is my business phone; I _do_ have an iPhone for your information, I'm not poor.

"Shut up Rei. I told you to stop calling me by my last name." Rei was my fatherly-figure. He held temporary custody of me while my parents were abroad. I don't really care; my parents never cared about me either. Rei seems to care and worry about me though...not bad, I don't dislike it.

"I'm terribly sorry Kenshin-kun, I just really need you right now!" I twitched.

"Just call me Kenshin. _Without _a suffix." I answered menacingly. I heard him wince.

"Of course, a thousand apologizes...Kenshin. The company needs you urgently! We're going to meet with an important head of the Sunnai. Corp! They're very important business partners! Your father is not here, so it's your job to attend as him. In fact, you're even better suited to this job than your own father. You have the best manners (when you want to use them) and you're the brightest in your entire school..." Huh? He's still talking? Wow, even after my five-minute bathroom break. I swiftly grab my cellphone to my ear.

"Good. Now repeat that in the least words possible." There was a silence before he started talking again.

"We need you urgently, meeting with Sunnai Corp." I nod, even if he couldn't see it.

"Got it, be there in ten minutes."

"Please hurry!" -Click- I sighed as I held my arm over my head. Just when I need to relax the most. I look over to my walkie talkie.

"Well, I guess I better tell him not to come." I walk over and clicked the power button.

"Hello? Is this Kishin?" That's right. My name's actually Kenshin...how would he know my Second Life game name? Wait...he speaks English fluently, yeah maybe he just had some trouble pronouncing it, shouldn't worry so much.

"Sorry, you can't come over today. I have something I need to do." I heard him mutter before he replied.

"Of course, of course, _I understand_." -Click-

"?" What the heck was that forced tone at the end for? Was he mad? Shouldn't be, he always seems so busy, he should be glad for some free time to kill. Oh well, I better go get ready. I know I said I would come in ten minutes, but when has being punctual ever helped anyone?

Kaylee's P.O0V

I grumbled as I threw the walkie talkie on my bed. How dare him! Was he just trying to me feeling guilty for ditching him yesterday?! So he thinks he can just ditch me huh? Even after I was just about to go! I already tied my hair up, put on a ski mask, stuffed tissues and practiced my not-so-convincing male voice for an hour! I nearly swore as I took everything off and changed into my comfy feminine clothes. I went to the bathroom to fix myself up. What should I do now? Might as well go do something normal...like...um, reading? I grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and started getting lost into it.

Kenshin's P.O.V

When I arrived, Rei was walking around frantically. When he saw me, I literally pounced on me. Luckily for me, due to my years of aikido and martial arts; I dodged. Unfortunately for Rei, he fell down painfully on the marble floors of the first floor of the Akito Corp. building. The attendant giggled and resumed talking to over a dozen telephones at once.

"Kenshin!" He was literally sobbing. It was just painful to watch; I would even rather watch that stupid girl's naivety in action. Actually, now that I think about it...watching her is rather amusing.

"Rei, is Sunnai Corp. here yet?" He stood up straight, brushed himself off, and smiled brightly.

"In one hour!" I had to resist from breaking every bone in that little brat's body. I did however; give him a painful blow to the head. He childishly held it and ran around the floor crying. I just smirked, serves my chibi of a fatherly figure right. Although he's withstand-able; what I really can't stand are cowards. That's why I'm so interested in that ski-mask guy. Normally, they would plead and beg for their life. I was known as the Black Demon after all.

"Gone in a flash; you'll only see a brink of black before you die." I silently whispered. That somehow become the saying for me. That's how people know me as. However; none would guess me to be the heir to the Akito Corp. As horrifying as that sounds; it's true. I sigh as I let myself be dragged around by Rei. After explaining everything I needed to know, I rub my head as a headache started to form. Finally, the chime of the Akito Corp. doors swung open. I smirk.

"It's show time." I get what I want, never losing more than what I earn.

Kaylee's P.O.V

It's officially been about ten hours since that guy ditched me. I swear; if he _dares_ to bother me on Second Life, I _will_ lose it. Trust me, it's won't be rainbow cupcakes when I'm done with him. I looked at the clock. It was about 8:00pm right now. Still too early to go to sleep, but what else can I do? I read all my favorite books already. The other ones I'm not up to re-read again, you're right; I probably should buy more books. My walkie talkie started beeping, I felt fury rise. I waited a minute before reaching to grab it-

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" I immediately dropped it and squealed.

"Dude, did you just squeal? What are you? A girl?" Umm...yes, but you don't have to know that.

"Shut up, how did you start talking? I didn't even open my walkie talkie yet."

"Well, when I said 'come whenever I call you', I meant it you know? Of course I would have to add a self-activation button. It also senses heat signals to make sure you're in the room or nearby. " I muttered. Stupid rich people.

"Whatever, what do you want?" I didn't mean for my hurt tone to ring out, hopefully Kishin didn't notice that.

"...Do you want to come tomorrow? It's Sunday, and I promise I will be free." I sighed and mumbled okay. He chuckled before closing. I found myself smiling and feeling warm- the heck? What am I? Some cliché female lead in a cliché love story? Haha, no. That would be too cliché. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30pm, still not late enough to sleep. For me, it has to be at least 10:00pm or I won't be the slightest sleepy, which won't allow me to play Second Life. Why not just lay on the bed you ask? Wouldn't you be deathly bored if you just lay on your bed not being able to sleep? I grumbled as I headed downstairs to watch some T.V. Luckily, that caused time to fly by quickly; especially since it was my favorite show. I looked at the clock; it read 10:30pm. Good, this is usually when I go to bed anyway. I change into my nightgown and plunged into my bed. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate Kishin anymore. Was it because of his random call earlier? Probably. I slipped on the game helmet and allowed the darkness to take over. Immediately, I found myself sprawled on my inn-room bed. My body no longer ached; thank goodness. If I had to suffer another day of that torture; I would've killed myself already. Not a huge problem since I'm in game, I would only lose one measly level...

-Attention Second Life! Beginner Welcome week promotion has ended! 5x EXP for new players event is over. Plastic katanas are no longer given. Thank you for participating and we hope you enjoy your time on Second Life!-

"..." Okay, so maybe one level _isn't_ so measly. I sighed as I headed off to train. Immediately, I noticed the difference in my rate of EXP. I got it much slower, however; I still made wonderful progress. Even if I had to take over a dozen breaks an hour. I jumped in relief as I passed level 51. I'm now in the second section; which means I can fight against Kishin. This is how Battle Royale is formulated. You will first fight against anyone else from the same continent that is your level. If you win, you can keep progressing and eventually fight players higher than your own level. Kishin is about level 72 the last time he told me. I should check...

"Friend List." It was easy to see Kishin's name...since he was my only friend...talk about friendless. I nearly gasped; that guy was 90! How the-?! He's definitely not a newbie, so why...

"Yo, crazy blood-thirsty girl." I twitched, well speak of the devil.

"Ahem, my name's Iridescent. I don't think it's that long compared to what you call me..." He just smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"What's the fun in that?" I twitched. I summoned my scythe and immediately; the jerk came over and took it from me.

"H-Hey!"

"Calm down. It's not like I'll steal it or something. The system doesn't allow that. Heck, it won't even allow me to use it." He kept examining it from every angle before handing it back to me.

"Lucky, that's a growing type weapon. It levels along with you, so you'll never need to buy another weapon. My Hell's Gaze is a growing weapon too." Hell's Gaze? So...he gave his weapon a name?

"Cool...you can name your weapons in Second Life?" He replied to that with bonking on my head. I held my hands over my head and bit my lip to keep tears from falling.

"Hey!" I pouted in anger, he just sighed.

"Right, right, right. You're still a newbie. I always forget that after watching you fight." I tilted my head; was I supposed to take that as a compliment or insult?

"...Compliment." He answered, as if reading my mind. I sweat-dropped before looking at my scythe.

"So...does my weapon have a name too?" I could almost hear him scream 'idiot!' in his mind.

"Yes...just say inventory and click info..." He answered in a deadly monotone...oh my.

I did as he told...Crystal Demonic Scythe? Oh, right! No wonder the system kept repeating this every time I equipped it! Eh? There's more to it...

Name: Crystal Demonic Scythe

Type: Growing Weapon

Additional Information: Specifically only demons can have a chance to gain this weapon. It requires a huge amount of strength, so it's based to be made for males. Its original name is, 'Death Ribbon Scythe'. If you would like for it to appear as 'Death Ribbon Scythe', please choose so in 'Weapon Settings'. Extremely rare and powerful, it requires huge amounts of strength and agility to wield this weapon effectively. Wield it well and glory will await you.

I closed the window and turned back to Kishin.

"Its name...its name is Death Ribbon Scythe." -System. Player Iridescent has changed weapon name to 'Death Ribbon Scythe' if you did not select this choice, please change in Weapon Settings.-

"...Yeah." Kishin looked oddly at me before shrugging, as he prepared to leave, I gripped onto the sleeve of his black cloak. He immediately stopped and jumped a few feet away from me.

"W-What is it...?"

"I just wanted to ask you. How did you get to level 90 so quick..."

"...Easy, I do high level-quests that allow me to gain more EXP." I sweat-dropped.

"But...I'm going to stop training until the Battle Royale..." I titled my head.

"Why?" He smirked.

"So I have a chance of kicking your butt in Battle Royale. Don't die before you fight with me! You're mine!" With that, he swiftly escaped before I could throw a rock at him; which caused it to hit the tree branch where he was sitting. The rock split in two and I saw something blue and shiny coming from where it cracked open. I gasped; it looked like aquamarine! It was my favorite birth-gem out of all of them. I took one half on each hand and rushed to the nearest blacksmith I could find.

"Well I be! You found yourself some aquamarine if I ain't mistaken little missy!" I cheered.

"Do you want me to make it into an accessory for you? My quality is top-notch, but my fee is rather reasonable if I do say so myself." I gape open-mouthed before nodding eagerly. He chuckled.

"So? What would you like? You already have a choker, two bracelets and a bow. That only leaves for earrings, anklets or nail stickers...please don't pick nail stickers, those things are a real pain to make."

"Hmm, earrings? No, I don't have piercings. I don't like doing stuff to my nails anyway. Umm, can you make me anklets?" He nods and chuckles.

"With this amount, I can make two pure aquamarine anklets. It'll have fabric underneath so it won't be uncomfortable or non-flexible." I nod.

"You supplied the supplies, so that takes a huge amount of cost off. It should cost you around 15 gold coins, how 'bout it?" I looked at my money pouch. I have tons of gold coins, why not? I agreed and he told me to come collect it and pay in about two hours. I looked at my virtual clock; about four hours left. I nod again and leave the store. Again, boys and girls alike stare at me looking like hungry wolves. I swiftly move through the crowd, avoiding eye contact with everyone. That seems to do the trick, no one tried to maul me anymore. I enter a store to buy a few more potions; I desperately need lots more health potions and mana potions with tons of money for it. I bought many dozens until they were out of stock and begged me to stop buying. I reluctantly left and bumped into someone on the way. He was taller than me, had slightly longer than average ombre hair and deep brown eyes. He silently bowed and side-stepped me to get to the NPC. The NPC stressed they had no more potions. I flinched when he asked why. I tried to leave quickly, but that stupid blabbermouth of a NPC told the stranger I bought the entire new stock. I nervously walk quickly as I heard his footsteps behind me. Oh lord, I felt like I was getting stalked. Eventually, I get stuck in an alleyway which led to a dead-end. Damn it! I literally _screeched_ when I found out the stranger was right behind me the entire time. After I calmed down I slowly backed up until my back slowly hit the wall. He came at a moderately quick pace. I started sweating; this cannot end well.

"Are...you willing to sell your potions to me?" Huh? He just wanted me to sell some of my potions to him? Oh, I thought he was going to be mad at me or something. Now that I think about it; I didn't even feel a slight killing intent. No way could he have been mad, especially someone that looked like such a fine gentlemen.

"I'm willing to pay as 10 gold coins for each." I just smiled.

"Eh?!" I screamed open-mouthed. I swear, these potions only cost about 20 copper coins. What is wrong with him?!

"Not interested in money? Then...how about a night with me?" He started stripping slightly and I felt myself gagging. The inner me was already puking her intestines out. I covered my mouth.

"Clothes! Put your clothes back on!" I covered my eyes, and no! No way in heck am I peeking! I swear, I'm really not. Sigh, my poor, poor virgin eyes. First thanks to Kishin and now this freak?

"You can look now. Honestly though, I just slightly took off my shirt, no need to be so alarmed..." I was still blushing furiously as I drank the green tea he treated me to as an apology.

"Ah, so you were just shocked about the price. What a shame, you're cute." I blushed even more as I quickly gulped the hot liquid down.

"T-Thanks for treating me! I-I got to go now!" I gasped in surprise as he restrained me by my hand.

"Wait. Can I add you to my friend list?" I inwardly cringe. No, I can't have _two_ perverts on my friend list! Not to mention, the _only_ two. I sigh and give in. After I accepted, he waved and wandered off somewhere. I walked out of the restaurant and stretched.

"Friend List." -Ding- Oh, so his name is...Akumu? *Akumu means 'nightmare' in Japanese.

"...Fits him well."


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled as I woke up. Today, I would be going to Kishin's place. Then a wonderful thought came across me...I have no idea where it is. I was drugged so obviously, I had no idea where they took me. If I asked Kishin where it was, that would just look suspicious. What should I do? Oh, what if...I went back to that alley and looked for 'Dingo', 'Bingo', 'Mingo' or whatever. I didn't dress up like an insane theft for the sake of me not getting chased by cops. I did carry all the stuff I needed in a bag, however. I was so lost in my thoughts, I bumped into someone.

"Ack-! Sorry..." I mumbled as I got back up. I looked at who I bumped over. I could've screamed right then and there. It was Kishin, in the flesh. He was holding his head and closed one of his eyes. Woah, he looks pretty good in real life too...what the heck am I talking about. Right, hormones, hormones...I hate you. He immediately got up, which took me by surprise.

"Please accept my aplogiges for now Miss. If you have any complaints, please report it to the Akito Corp. building. Now, it's unfortunate, but I'm urgently needed somewhere." Urgently needed? It's almost time for me to meet at his place, right? Oh! He must have been talking about that! I silently, yet effectively follow him down the similar alleyway. Oh, so you make a right turn here, a sharp turn down, and then leap over this wall. Yeah, I bet anyone could find this place. I notice the similar building, and I look at my watch. About five minutes before meeting time. Wait...was the Kishin before...wearing a suit and had..._actual manners_?!"

Kishin's P.O.V

That stupid head of the Sunnai Corporation! He's not even an official head yet, he's just an heir; same as me. Today, he declared yet another meeting. I had no choice but to hastily go over and finish as soon as possible. The last time I ditched the ski-mask guy, he actually sounded a little hurt. I know, I know, it was probably my imagination...but it made my heart ache for some reason. Oh, so I'm a poet now? I scramble into my room, quickly changing into my street fighting clothes. I'm lucky he didn't decide to come earlier, if I'm lucky, he'll even be late. Damn it, since I have so little time; I won't have time to wash the stupid gel out of my hair. Not to mention the obnoxious cologne. I finish strapping on my fighting boots just as the ski-mask guy strolled in.

"Yo, Kishin. Are you ready or do you need a moment?" I try to calm my havoc breathing, but I still looked like I just ran a marathon.

"...You should really take a break. You look like you just fought an entire gang by yourself." I gratefully accept the invitation as I plunge into my bed. I quickly shot back up. What the heck am I thinking?! Allowing myself to be so vulnerable to the enemy? Do I really want to die _that_ bad? He notices how hard my guard is.

"Chill bro, I won't go as low to attack you when you're resting." I narrowed my eyes. Can I really trust this guy? I mean, we hardly know each other and he's the enemy. I click a button and Bingo and Dingo came in immediately.

"Guys, keep a close eye on him as I take a shower..." They silently nod as I calmly took a seat on the sofa. They sat on the chairs next to the sofa not talking. I didn't talk either. One of them broke the ice first.

"So...what did banchou call you out here for?" I tilted my head but stopped immediately. Right, I'm a guy right now; I can't do something as ditzy as that! I played it off as just stretching my neck.

"He said he likes my skill, so he wants to 'play' with me a little." They both seem instantly interested and kept asking me questions. Some were causal, personal or more opinion-based. They kept me company as Kishin was showering so I didn't mind at all. In fact, I kind of liked talking to them. Eventually, I get blast with a huge burst of steam. Before I could scream, Kishin ordered Bingo and Dingo to cover my eyes. That would have to be the nicest thing Kishin ever did for me. After he was done fully changing, they pulled away their hands and I reluctantly opened my eyes and sighed in relief as Kishin was fully-clothed. I thank the lords as I hopped off the sofa.

"Are you ready?" I saw Kishin nod and gestured for me to come closer. When I was about a few meters away, he charged. Luckily, I was on guard so I fought equally. I occasionally heard Bingo and Dingo 'Oooh' and 'Ahhh'. After half an hour, we were both beyond exhausted. Not bad, my stamina's getting a little better. I jump in surprise as Dingo and Bingo clapped loudly.

"Encore! Encore!" I just smiled awkwardly and sweat-dropped.

"Bingo, Dingo. I hope you learned from this, dismissed." They bowed and quietly exited. I collapsed on the sofa, a hand over my eyes. Exhausting. I heard Kishin sigh and I removed my hand.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He covered his eyes and fell back on his bed.

"You're...so comfortable. You don't seem the least conflicted about being around me...unless we're fighting though of course." I laugh gently, but immediately slap a hand over my mouth. Oh no, was that laugh too girly? Too feminine? He didn't seem to care so I relaxed.

"I did say I wouldn't attack you when you were resting right?" I saw him flinch.

"So..." I collapsed back on the sofa.

"How do I expect you to trust me on this if I don't do the same?" He was silent for a while without talking. After about five minutes, he spoke again.

"Then...do you want to have a toast?" I sat upright.

"What do you mean...a toast? Oh...you're asking me if I want toast! Yeah, I love toast, especially with fried eggs and salt and pepper-" -Bonk- He somehow threw a lamp at my head, which I barely dodged.

"H-Hey!"

"Not toast, _idiot_. I meant a toast, as in drinking." I laugh awkwardly. Right, I should've known that. Well...I never drank before though...

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I'm not really strong against alcohol..."

"Then...are you saying you don't trust me?" I immediately sat upright.

"I'm not." I answered sternly.

"Then...a little sake won't kill you _right_?" -Gulp- *sake is kinda like Japanese alcohol

-Dinner- Kishin's P.O.V

"Haha! Booze isn't so bad! Go on Bingo! Pour me another cup!" Bingo struggled to hold the sake container right. After many attempts, he finally poured a cup. My eyes twitched. That guy wasn't lying when he said he was weak towards alcohol. I drank half the sake from my ochoko and gave him a little sip. He became drunk the second that stuff went through his system. *ochoko is a flat saucer like cup used to serve sake.

"Oi, Kishin! This stuff is great! Keep it coming!" I sweat-dropped as he continued to down a dozen more cups of sake. Alright, I think that's quite enough; can't have you dying on me here. I eventually had to drag a beyond-banged man to my room, and let me tell you; that's not easy. The actual weight of the person was actually very light, but it was the fact he was still _conscious_ that made dragging him nearly impossible.

"Waaait, me waaant mooore saaake." I was seriously considering making him unconscious and leaving him in the hallway. However, he did try to warn me and I didn't take it seriously. So I'll talk responsibility for it. I somehow managed to drag him over the floor to my room and threw him onto my bed. I was going to throw him on the sofa but it was across the room and I _really_ didn't want to do that. As I was about to escape, the creepy drunkard started _giggling_. I don't care how drunk you are, how could a man actually giggle?!

"Hehehe..." I grimaced. Okay, too creepy, too creepy...

"Hahaha, Kishin..." I started shaking; this guy is a million times scarier when he's drunk.

"I'll definitely defeat you in Battle Royale! Waaait fooor meee." I abruptly stopped in my tracks as I was just about to leave. The last part was hard to understand, but I heard the first part loud and clear. What? But...I only told Iri-

"Kishin...hehehe, my weapon's name is Deaaath Riboon Scytheee, cool, right?" Her/his speech was becoming slurred again. I just stood there as reality continued to slap me in the face.

"Kishin...donchaa knooow mee? I'm...Iridesceent-" I quickly slammed the door and ran towards the guest room as quickly as I could. I collapsed onto the bed, the bed sheets soaking up my sweat. That ski-mask guy...was that crazy blood-thirsty girl? How? It's impossible, isn't it? For a girl to be my equal; great, I'm shamed for life. Not to mention...I actually respected that ski-mask guy...Also...how the heck did an idiot like her manage to keep such a huge secret from me without me expecting?!

-Morning- Kaylee's P.O.V

"Ow..." What the heck? My head hurts so freaking much, it like it's a crash cymbal. I reluctantly open my eyes to find myself in Kishin's room. Oh, right. I became a drunkard and drank like crazy. That's what I'm guessing anyway; since I have such a bad migraine. I actually don't remember anything after Kishin offered me to take a sip. He said this way, if it really was poisoned, he would have been poisoned too. I reluctantly took a sip and everything went blank from there. I hope I didn't do anything stupid or I would regret. Now that I think about it...this is Kishin's room...this is Kishin's bed...so where's Kishin?

Kishin's P.O.V

"Achoo!" Wow, great way to wake up. If you don't know, I'm actually quite tolerant against alcohol so I'm not hung-over. In fact, I only drank half a cup anyway. After I offered the rest to...I walk face first into a wall. That's right, I nearly forgot. Ski-mask man is not a man. Ski-mask man-er girl isn't some random gangster. She's Iridescent, the girl I personally swore as my rival. Now she's my rival in real life too, great. I literally trip as the door swung open.

"Kishin! What happened! You let me get drunk, didn't you?!" I annoyingly got up and fought back a blush.

"You were the one that got drunk after one sip. Go home, drunkard." I smile as she muttered and left the room. I breathe a sigh of relief. Now, I can trust her. Iridescent is way too naïve to truly want to hurt someone. I slap myself for thinking that. For the lord's sake, I don't even know anything about her! Her age, where she lives, even her real name!

"Then how...how did I end up trusting her so easily...?"

Kaylee's P.O.V

I'm beyond lucky Aunty is out grocery shopping today. I received tons of weird looks as I passed through town. Well, of course; I'm still dressed like a burglar. I'm surprised no one called the cops on me. I quickly entered and took everything off, cleaned myself up and finally made myself look semi-normal. Nothing a little coverage and food won't fix! I ate some waffles, put some concealer on and started watching T.V. Thanks to Kishin, I ended up wasting one day worth of playing Second Life. I only have two more days to practice, it's essential I do the best I can. He said he'll wait for me; he better. To my supreme luck, Aunty came back right after I finished cleaning up all the dishes and was watching T.V. She would be beyond suspicious if I was still sleeping since it was already noon. She just smiled and asked me if I slept well, I nodded. She asked me if I was hungry, I just ate so I told her I ate tons of snacks. She nodded her head and proceeded to unpack the groceries.

Kishin's P.O.V

Well...here goes nothing. I grab my walkie talkie and dial it up; I nervously wait for her to answer.

"Hello?" I was shocked. Sure, I heard this 'voice' hundreds of times, but I was still amazed at how she's doing it. The first time, it sounded really bad; but she's seriously gotten better at it.

"Uh, are you still drunk?"

"Nah, I'm over it."

"Ah, okay." It's like I'm really not talking with Iridescent. The person I'm talking to is the person I recognized as my rival. He was naïve, mature and strong. Was he just a fake person; was he even real I wonder?

"Dude, you okay? Need a brawl?" Okay, now that's just crossing the line. A girl pretending to be a boy is bad enough; but does she really need to try to use boy-language as well? I mean honestly, she's doing it okay; but it just wants to make me gag.

"Chill bro, take a pill." Okay, what the heck is she even talking about now.

"I'm fine, just a little...off." I heard her chuckle; which sounded very realistic. I felt heat rise to my face.

"Well, if you need anything, call me up anytime!" -Click- She...doesn't know that I know she's a girl, huh? Well no wonder, she's still talking like a guy. I bet she would still dress like a guy when she meets up with me too. I sigh as I head outside for some hopefully fresh air.

Kaylee's P.O.V

I wonder what's up with him. He seems agitated, it's amusing, sure but I'm a little worried. He's usually either teasing me or being an emotionless blob. Talking about emotionless blobs and teases, I wonder how Akumu is doing. I never met him in real life; heck, I haven't really met him in Second Life yet either. Oh well, I might meet him, I might not. I think I'll go to that new bakery that opened. I heard they specialize in sweets and are super artistic at very reasonable prices. I happily walk over, passing a jewelry shop on the way. Talking about jewelry, I forgot to go get my anklets; didn't I? I skip my way to the bakery and enter. The sweet smell of cakes and other pastries wafted through the air.

"Oh my, the pastries here all look so sweet. But none could be as sweet as you." I just had to gag at that. No offence dude, but um...yuck much? I noticed...some red-haired guy messing around with his girlfriend. No way, I almost thought that was Akumu for a second-

"Oh, Iridescent, is that you?" I screech as I leap some good meters away. My eyes widen, yeah; he's definitely Akumu.

"Oh. I thought it was you, do you want some sweets? I'll buy you some." He innocently smiled as I continued to hiss at him from the corner like a cat. All the females in the shop were instantly fawning over him.

"Oh, I wish sempai would treat me too~"

"That girl is kinda cute, but aren't I cuter?"

"Sempai, say ahh~" I grumbled. This guy was just using me to draw some attention to him. I smirk. If its attention he wants, he can have it.

"Ahh, ladies, ladies. You're going to overwhelm her-" -Splat-

"Ew! Is that spitballs?! Gross, gross!" Immediately, every female in sight escaped. After Akumu went to wash his face from, ahem; works of art, he came back a little annoyed.

"It's fine Akumu-san, I bought cake myself." I answered innocently, he looked annoyed; but he hid it pretty well. He took a seat next to me, which I only allowed after I made him pledge to not steal my cake. I joyfully ate as he watched me.

"Hey, Iridescent."

"Hm?~"

"...Why aren't you in love with me?" I nearly choked. I already knew this, but I never thought to this extreme! Akumu...is a narcissistic!

"Oi, I don't know what you're thinking, but I have a feeling it's not good." He sweat-dropped as he poked a folk into one of my cakes. Let's just say he got injured by a bus...that was covered in metal spikes.

"Uhh...am I interrupting?" I looked over to see...shoot!

"Kishin-!"

"YOU!" Huh? I looked right and left as Akumu and Kishin glared at each other, electricity coming from their eyes. Woah, intense!

"Well, who would think to see someone of such _high_ importance as yourself come to a place like this?" Kishin crossed his arms and smirked.

"I should be saying the same for you, huh, Mr. Heir?" I kept looking at Kishin, then Akumu and then Kishin again. What the heck is happening?!

"Whatever, we can't fight in here, let's take this outside."

"You know it."

"Umm..." I twiddled with my fingers.

"What?!" I cringed and squealed quietly as they angrily shouted at me.

"D-Do I-I-I have to c-c-come?" I managed to say between nearly tearing up.

"OF COURSE, IDIOT!" I screamed as each took me by one hand and ran, dragging me as if I was a kite that wouldn't fly. After dragging me to some secluded area of the park, and making me extremely dizzy; they dropped me on the ground.

"Well we're outside now, bring it on!"

"You got it!" Uh...grr, stupid Kishin and Akumu! How dare they just drag me like a ragdoll and leave me on the ground to wither! I grumble as I properly set myself against a tree stump to watch them properly. Woah, Kishin's really powerful; as expected. Akumu's attacks seem more docile, but his extreme speed makes up for it. Woah, they're like...equals. It feels a little sad, I heard Kishin call me his equal or rival before, I couldn't be as good as Akumu, could I? Could I?...

"Oh come on, the heir to the Sunnai Corp can't be _this_ weak, right?"

"Speak for yourself; you're a shame to the Akito Corp!" Wait...Sunnai and Akito Corp...as in...the two most influential Japanese-American companies ever, right? ...Yup, I'm not match for them.

"Hey, you little pussy-cat, why'd you bring that blood-thirsty girl with us? So you can hide behind her when you lose?"

"No way! Why did _you_ bring her along? To get her to stop me beating the heck out of you?"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"I'd really _like_ to try!" Alright, am I just some annoying female sub-character now or something?

"Enough talk, let's go!"

"Bring it!" Kishin and Akumu charged at each other again. I eventually got bored and tried to leave, but the each of them caught me every time I tried and forced me to stay.

-Evening 7:30pm-

"Guys! Please, I'm hungry!" I pouted when they didn't listen to me. They pouted when they got beat up by a girl. Don't underestimate me when I'm hungry, . . .

"Tsk, you only managed to stop us this time since we've been fighting all day."

"Yeah, you can't count this."

"...**Who exactly dragged me here and nearly starved me to death...?**" There was lots of screams heard that early evening.

"Stupid crazy blood-thirsty girl, you _better_ not tell anyone."

"Nom-nom, you feed me, me won't tell."

**Author's Note**

**Woah, the ending was beyond rushed. Hello everyone! This is my first story that I created and I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions for how to make my story better, highly appreciated! Flames are welcome too. However, if you're going to criticize me for stealing other people's work, send me the link to the story. I will deem if it's too similar or not. I however, will never steal on purpose. When I say purpose, I mean that since sometimes other people's works linger in my mind. If that's the case, please tell me and I'll do the best I can. Don't be a troller though, nobody likes those. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Beware! This chapter contains an overdose of unnecessary romance and torture for Kaylee. You have been warned; even I nearly gagged as I wrote this. **

I hum as I head back home. Today has been...rather eventful I suppose. I met up with Akumu and Kishin in real life; it wasn't exactly the most pleasant meeting in the whole world. I sighed and dragged myself to my house. Who was I kidding? I'm beyond exhausted and tired. Those stupid buffoons wasted literally my entire day. I admit, they were pretty tired so I guess I can't call this my win, can I? As I unlocked my door, my aunt pounced on me.

"Kaylee Makino, where have you been?" I shivered since she said it with deadly monotone.

"I...was with some friends and had dinner..." She instantly got off of me and smiled.

"Oh, really? Now isn't that nice? Hurry and come in dear, take a bath." I was still shivering when she let me in. Sure, my aunt is a gullible and forgiving person; but she's still scary when she's mad. I sighed as I stripped and entered the bath tub. After half an hour, I came out and got into the shower to wash all the excess suds and oils off. After I dried myself and changed into my nightgown, I slipped into my smooth blankets. I grabbed my Second Life helmet and the next thing I knew; I was at the entrance to that blacksmith place. I just shrug and enter, the guy before was sharpening some sword.

"Um, hello?" He stopped immediately but gave me thumbs up.

"Hello little missy, I thought you forgot to come to pick it up." I laughed awkwardly as I sweat-dropped.

"Well, here it is." He held out two aquamarine anklets for me. I had to gasp; the detail was wonderful, the fabric underneath was well-hidden and overall, it looked fantastic. I thanked him and paid the fee.

-Player Iridescent has equipped 'Aquamarine Anklets' +15 agility-

"Yay, I'm faster now." I smiled as I strolled through town with my new anklets.

'_Hey, blood-thirsty girl, you there_?' I jumped in surprise. Where did that voice come from?!

'_-Sigh- Moron, its Kishin. I'm talking to you through P.M' _Oh! I heard of PM before!

'_Yeah, I know that. What do you want?_'

'_Come to 'Desert Plains'.' _Oh, I know where that is. The monsters there are easy and they slowly re-spawn. I wonder why Kishin wants me to go there. Oh well, might as well. It wasn't hard to get there, considering it's a beginner area. I saw Kishin bored, sitting on a tree branch.

"Hey, Kishin!" He looked down to see me and did a slight wave.

"Yo, blood-thirsty girl." I twitched.

"I'm telling you! How hard is it to say 'Iridescent'!?"

"...I rather call you by your real name."

"?"

"Or do you prefer for me to keep calling you blood-thirsty girl?" I sighed.

"Kaylee. It's Kaylee." He smirked and hopped down.

"Good. Then I'll call you Kaylee." I tilted my head, why did he seem so happy over knowing my real name?

"...Follow me." I did as he asked me. We had to go through some high-level areas to go to wherever he wanted to go. True to his promise, he didn't even fight one of the monsters. He also waited when I was tired; that was nice of him...what the heck is wrong with me. I collapsed onto the hardwood floors of wherever Kishin dragged me to. He seemed pleased with me not dying once in our little trip; despite me taking over a million breaks.

"Oh Kishin, who's that girl you got there?" I used the last of my energy to look up. It was a short man who was bald and looked old. He was wearing famer clothes and had a straw hat.

"Hey Ed, do you have any free rooms?" He nodded.

"I have two. One is a regular and one..." He smirked and took off his hat, revealing his bald head. He twirled the hat around on one finger.

"Should be appropriate for you and that little missy~" Kishin immediately turned red as Ed continued to chuckle. Kishin stood up and walked over to him, shouting at him to shut up. This only made Ed laugh harder and slapped Kishin on the back, knocking him over. Wow...if this is an NPC...that's one strong NPC...

"Jerk, you know that's not what I mean."

"Oh? Then how would you know what I mean?" I whispered 'burn' and stood up.

"Uh...I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Why are you guys talking about rooms?"

"Oi, little missy. Kishin, you bad boy. You brought her here not letting her know what you're going to do to her." He laughed like a madman as Kishin continued to get mentally tortured.

"Shut up." Ed stopped laughing soon and nodded.

"Here, keys for the regular one." Kishin thanked him. I strolled behind him. As soon as Kishin was out of sight when he passed the corner, Ed grabbed my arm and whispered something to me.

"That boy is reaching his limit, I don't know why he's trying so hard to resist. Oh well, he'll reveal his true colors soon enough." I just tilted my head and quickly caught up to Kishin.

"What did that old man want to tell you?" I was slightly out of breath.

"Nothing..." He twitched.

"I know it's not nothing. That old man would never tell someone 'nothing'." I gulped.

"Then...it's nothing important." He was silent for the rest of the way. As we got to the room, he unlocked the door and entered first, I followed. As soon as I closed the door, he pinned me against a wall. He held both of my hands above my head with one hand.

"H-Hey!" I fought back a huge blush as I realized how close Kishin was to me. He held a hand on the wall, next to my face.

"Ed is not someone I neither should nor could underestimate. What did he tell you?" I closed my eyes to try to calm myself. Which was pretty much impossible since I could feel his breath on my face.

"Please Kaylee, I can't handle it anymore; I'm at my limit." I opened my eyes slightly; I was immediately met with Kishin's intense black ones. I closed them again, ack what the heck should I do?! I tensed up as I felt Kishin move even closer to my face if that was possible.

"Mmmf!"

Kishin's P.O.V

Damn it, I knew I wouldn't have been able to resist. It's her damn fault for giving me some hope and then making me falter with realization. It's her fault for being so damn irresistible. It's her fault for not giving in. It's her fault for being so dense. I scowled. It's her fault for refusing to be mine. I gripped her chin harder. Yes, I'm forcing her into a kiss, so what? I could feel her struggling, which honestly; isn't that hard to withstand. I bit her lip, I heard her whimper, but she still refused to open her mouth. I inwardly sighed as I moved away from her. She breathed hard and hugged herself, she looked breathless. She then looked at me with anger, hate and distrust. I just stared emotionlessly at her.

"You jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Damn it shut up and be mine already. I kissed her again while she was still shouting a million insults at me. I smirked, this time, you _will_ be mine. She gasped as I forced my tongue into her mouth. Heh, I'm an expert at French-kissing; you're mine Kaylee. I was enjoying every single second of torturing her. Well, it can't really be called torture, now can it? After all, I _am_ the most desirable in all of Second Life. Even against that stupid Akumu, I'm still better. Not a single female has ever defied my charm.

"Mmmf!" Ah, except this one. I chuckled as I stopped restraining her; a bead of saliva connected our mouths. I smirked and licked it off. She was extremely breathless and flustered.

"Well? Are you giving in?..." -Slap!- My eyes widened. She just _slapped_ me?

Kaylee's P.O.V

"You *******!" I slapped him hard on the face and kicked the door down. I quickly turned Ghost mode on. You can't accept quests, train, or buy anything. Other players won't be able to interact, see, touch, hear, smell or taste you. Basically, you're a ghost. Or stalker mode as some people call it. I quickly ran down the stairs, tears starting to drip down. Yet, there's still some that can bother you.

"Hey little missy, I warned you didn't I?" Ed sat on a chair, leg over his other leg. I bit my lip to stop from crying. I rushed out and didn't bother closing the door. Immediately, I heard Kishin shouting my name. As much hatred as I felt, I just couldn't bring myself to hate Kishin.

Kishin's P.O.V

Damn it, damn it, damn it! That stupid girl must have put Ghost mode on. I'm really starting to wish she was still a newbie that didn't know any of the basic controls. As I leaped down the stairs, Ed was the first person I saw. He had a knowing smirk and held some sake.

"Let's drown our worries with a little sake, what do you say?" I growled.

"Shut up! Don't play mind games with me right now, I have to find Kaylee." He just chuckled.

"That would be impossible anyway, right? She turned Ghost mode on, correct?" I twitched and leaped at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you old man, if you have _any_ idea where she went. You better tell me, and for your own good too." My voice was deadly; everyone knows not to disobey me when I'm angry. He chuckled, which only added to my fury. I dropped him and ran out. The system doesn't allow you to hurt NPC's, but I swear; the second they allow it, Ed is dead.

Kaylee's P.O.V

"Log Out..." -Ding- I woke up with tears streaming out of my eyes. I can't go to school like this, I have to calm down. I looked at my clock; it read about 3 O' clock in the morning. Why? How could he do this to me? I sighed and went to the bathroom and grabbed some tissues to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. After that, I went to the kitchen to grab some cucumbers. I got some from the fridge, cut two slices and put them over my eyes as I lay back in bed. This will help with the redness of my eyes. I tried thinking of what Kishin's motive was.

"Arrg!" I grunted and threw my pillow at the wall. I looked to my Second Life headset; if it weren't a present from aunty, it'd be broken into a million little bits right about now.

"...I need to talk with Kishin, this won't do." I pick up the fallen cucumber slices and throw it in the trash. I grab my walkie-talkie and hesitantly dial it up. It took a while, so I started wondering if he was still playing Second Life...or searching for me.

"...Hello?" I could've had a heart attack right then and there. I'm so blaming this on my sleepiness but...Kishin's sleeping voice is kind of...sexy in a way. I slowly bring it to my ear.

"Sorry dude, did I wake you up?" I admit my voice was a little shaky and scared sounding; I have to fix that quickly.

"...Are you alright? You sound petrified." Whose fault do you think it is?

"I can't sleep, I have to wake up in three and a half hour...can I come over?" I literally heard him drop the walkie-talkie. What's with him? Oh...that's right...I slapped him. Quite hard too, if I do say so myself. Ack, why am I feeling sorry for him?! He freaking forced me to kiss him! Ed too, he said Kishin was reaching his limit...could it be that...

"S-Sorry, yeah you can come over, just be careful." ...

"It's alright, I'll be careful. Be there in about ten minutes."

"...Got it." -Click- I sigh as I hold the walkie-talkie next to my chest.

"...Is it true...you love me...?" I blushed, could it be that Kishin's in love with me? I can't wait any longer, I have to find out whether that's true or not. Quickly, I put on my disguise and headed out. I silently sneaked past the sleeping-on-duty guards and entered Kishin's room. He was lying on his bed and gestured for me to sit down. I started strolling to the sofa and sat down, no way am I sitting next to him.

"...So? What's wrong?" ...You.

"I just needed some advice from someone like you." I could almost see him twitch in the dark.

"Someone like me?..."

"I meant it as in a player."

"...Alright, I'll try to pretend that wasn't insulting. Continue."

"Mm...do you like kissing girls?" He fell out of his bed. He sighed and struggled to get back on.

"...I guess?"

"Would you kiss them just for fun? Or..." I turned my head the other way.

"If you only really liked them?" I stared at him with my glare. Even through the dark, I could still see his blush. What surprised me was he started chuckling.

"Ski-mask guy, you should know. I kiss over dozens of girls a week, how do you think I feel? Sometimes, I do it for fun, sometimes of boredom, rarely as a greeting and only once...because I meant it." I lit up. Oh...so he only did it...out of...boredom! It all makes sense now! Ed said he was reaching his limit, as in boredness? Jeez! If he wanted to make-out with someone, he should have just asked!

"So...you realized?" My eyes widened. Kishin was actually smiling at me...and it looks real.

"Yup, you see I have this friend..." He just snickered.

"She got kissed by someone...and she felt a little betrayed. Especially since..." He frowned a little bit; a bit of guilt was seen in his eyes.

"The freaking player was bored." ...Kishin crashed onto the floor again.

"Uh...Kishin, you okay bro?" He just looked at me with hatred, although mainly annoyance.

"I swear, how did I let myself fall so hard?" I just smiled. (The joke is; Kaylee thinks Kishin meant it as actually falling. What Kishin actually means is; he can't believe he fell in _love_. Haha.)

After that night, I felt much better. I looked at my watch. It read about four-thirty, it was still early. I could probably still play Second Life; I need to apologize to Kishin now anyway. I...was stupid to think of something ridiculous like him loving me. That's...so stupid. I quietly sneak back into my house and take my disguise off. I put my Second Life helmet on and wait for the bright sunshine to await me. I took Ghost mode off and noticed Kishin was on already. It says he's at that inn place, m'kay. I quickly non-stop slashed my way to the inn, once I was safely a few meters away; I collapsed. After a well-needed rest, I went to the door. I opened the door, which shocked both Kishin and Ed. I fiddled with my fingers before speaking.

"Kishin, I'm sorry that I slapped you and failing to realize you're a stupid player that was bored. Please forgive me for slapping you for sexually harassing me. There, that's my apology." I inwardly laughed at the mockery evident in my tone. Serves you right you stupid player. I looked up to see...a blushing and furious Kishin, and a laughing Ed.

"S-S-She's got you there, partner!" His big potbelly shook as he continued to laugh. Kishin just blushed and dragged me outside, behind the inn.

"I'm sorry that I forced my feelings on you." Wow. He must be really guilty to admit that.

"It's...okay I guess since this isn't the real world. My first kiss is still mine." He looked at me weirdly, I giggled. I squeak as he leaned in slightly.

"So...you're saying it's fine if I kiss you as long as it's in-game?" He smirked at me and gently cupped my chin. I fought furiously to bring the blush on my face down a hue.

"N-N-No, it's not! I just meant...I mean..." He laughed and he let go of my chin. I shivered as he put a piece of my hair behind my ears. He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. Damn it, my legs are giving out.

"I'm serious you know." His gaze was intense. I wanted so bad to close my eyes; even the darkness was lighter than his eyes. He grabbed a strand of my hair and kissed it.

"You're mine. One way or another."

"Eh-!?" -Whoosh- I had to cover my head as intense wind suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Damn you, you sly fox. How dare you treat a lady with such violence." I opened my eyes to see...Akumu

"Ah, isn't it the fine heir to the Sunnai Corporation? I'll treat this girl however I want; don't butt in." I just had to kick him for this. Maybe not now, but later; definitely. They started arguing again and eventually...it led into a physical fight. Oh, so Akumu is a thief? No wonder he's so fast.

"Oi, stupid demon lord, are you going to join Battle Royale?"

"Heck yeah I am."

"Good. I'll be able to kick your arse in front of all of Second Life."

"I'd like to see you try."

-Now back to wherever the heck Kaylee is-

I was lucky I escaped without them noticing. Thank you agility! Right now, I was making up for all the lost training I missed. Mainly due to the drama Kishin caused me. Okie, my level right now is about 65. Going to that inn really helped. The monsters on the way were deadly; if I weren't careful, I could die any second. I also took on many high-level quests. Oh...it's time to wake up.

"Yawn." I didn't need to yawn so I just said it out loud. I got up and got ready and headed for school. The day went by pretty quickly. Finally, it boiled down to night. Alright, today was the first day of preliminaries for Battle Royale...bring it on Second Life!

**I suck at romance; it's simply not my thing. I'm sorry if that was painful to read. I **_**know**_** I made Kaylee too dense. But the romance was too intense so I had to use Kaylee's idiocy to bring it down a notch. What I was trying to do was show Kishin has a seriously unrequited love for Kaylee. However, she's dense so...you know how it goes. I wonder if Akumu likes her too. I really need to introduce more characters to form a team already. Like jeez, it's already been eight chapters already. I really want to re-write this chapter, but I don't think I can do any better than this. Anyway...Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled as I felt the artificial warmth of the artificial sun on my face. They weren't kidding when they said Second Life is ninety-nine percent realistic. I quickly jogged and slashed my way to the city, gaining a couple more levels on the way. I took about five breaks and charged in. I was immediately attacked with loud screams and shouts.

"Woah...fan-girls gone wild." I equipped my scythe and headed to the arena where Battle Royale would be held. It was humongous alright, and pretty grand as well. At the entrance where participants go in, they gave me a number on a piece of paper. My number is 4884. Well...is that supposed to be lucky or not?! *Note, 8 is considered lucky and 4 is unlucky in Chinese wordplay.

"Hellooo, everyone!" I looked up to see the obnoxiously loud announcer on a hover-board. The crowd cheered loudly and clapped. I just stood there fiddling with my hair.

"Welcome to the preliminaries in the first Battle Royale Second Life has ever seen!" Everyone continued to cheer while I covered my ears.

"Contestants, look at the board! Our system will randomly pair up numbers; who you get paired up with is your opponent! Will it be a friend, stranger, enemy or even teammate? Who knows! It will also say what time and specific arena you'll be teleported to! 3...2...1...Start! The shuffling has started!" I looked at the board. People were getting paired up so fast it was madness. I wonder how the system still managed to keep the game from glitching. Eventually...I get paired up with number 1156; I'll be at arena #4 and it's at 4:30am. Alright, I still have tons of time to kill; maybe I'll do some more training-

"To keep Battle Royale as fair as possible; contestants will not be allowed to do any actions that would give them EXP! You are however; free to buy some more potions and items, and to train without gaining EXP!" Some contestants booed at this, I just shrugged. So much for that idea, maybe I'll buy some more potions-

"Another note! Contestants can only use a maximum of 20 HP potions and 20 MP potions during the entire event! All items purchased with real money will be unusable! That's all!" Literally everyone booed at this. Some people were protesting they never included these rules in the contest guidelines. Some rich and spoiled brats were shoving their obviously real money bought items in the announcer's face. Well, not exactly his face; he was on a hover-board anyway. Basically, everyone was protesting.

"Hmp! Anyone that wants to back down now is free to do so!" About 30% of the entire contestants left angrily. I looked back at the board, my opponent has changed. Oh wells, I wouldn't have wanted to fight some weakling anyway. The announcer looked red with fury; obviously, he wasn't a NPC. He even had the guts to shout 'Screw you!' as the exiting contestants. Immediately, he got a warning penalty from the system, he calmed down and crossed his arms. I sweat-dropped, _how_ do you get to be an announcer anyway? I looked at the board once the shuffling stopped. The arena and time didn't change, just my opponent number. It was 7364, and his name was Majestic. That's all I knew about him, no picture, no info, no nothing. I sighed and went outside to get some fresh air and perhaps a little more training if I'm okay with wasting my precious energy and not getting anything out of it. When I was about to leave, a window popped up asking me if I was quitting. I chose no and it let me pass. It said to make sure to come five minutes before my designated time. I strolled around town, wondering what I should do. That announcer guy was smart; nothing that could give you EXP. Almost everything gave you EXP. Making equipment, training, and doing quests. About the only useful things you could do is eat, buy stuff, and talk to NPC's out of sheer boredom. I walked up to a random granny behind a huge pot of stew. She had white and gray hair and was making this bubbly liquid that I'm guessing was stew. She looked up to me and asked if I wanted any of her 'Special Stew'. I told her no, I leaped back when she screamed like a banshee. I quickly escaped and ran towards Ed's inn. At least he was somewhat more fun to talk to. I did my best to dodge all incoming monsters. Which was easy, since I beat up every monster I could find yesterday and their re-spawn rates were rather slow. I crashed into Ed's door and kicked it down since I felt like it. The system automatically fixes it anyway. He was sitting in a rocking chair drinking some tea. He looked hardly surprised at my erm, grand entrance.

"Why, hello there little missy, how are you fairing?" I sighed and scratched my head.

"I'm doing absolutely _wonderful_. I can't train, do quests or anything remotely related to gaining EXP." He laughed and put his green tea down on the small table. He stood up and stretched a bit.

"Well, why did ya come here?" I shrugged.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm getting a little tired of hearing nothing but, 'Welcome to my shop!' or 'Thank you, come again!'" He chuckled and walked towards me.

"Well, I guess I could be considered 'special', nobody ye yourself and Kishin boy ever comes here."

"I can understand why." On cue, a mouse scurried along in front of me back into another hole in the wall. The walls were rotting, the door was currently broken, and it stunk. Not on the inside though, the inside smelled nice while outside it smelled like rotting flesh. Obviously since Ed was too lazy to take out the trash and just dumps it outside somewhere. I don't get why the system fixes the door but never deletes the trash. Maybe the system created Ed and his inn to stink.

"Well, would you like a room to pass ye time?" I tilted my head.

"What exactly could I do in a small confinement with only a bucket for a toilet, a haystack for a bed, and a hole in the wall for a window?!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"So stingy. Just pay up the 100 copper coins for a regular room, won't ya? Or...is little missy still traumatized from-" I stuck my tongue out and left. I have decided on all circumstances to never, _ever_ get a regular room ever again. Let it be a twin room, the worst room in the house, or the most ridiculously expensive one. Regular rooms...bring bad memories. I looked at my watch, it was 3:15am, are you kidding me?! I'm going to die of boredom before even fight my first battle! Oh! Maybe I could talk to Kishin or Akumu! I opened my friend list expectantly and was bummed to find out both of them were set on 'busy'. Perhaps they were already fighting their battles; lucky jerks. At least I didn't get one at 8:00am, the latest time. I would have to be torn over going to school on time or following my dream. Or fantasy; of kicking Kishin and Akumu's arse. I grin as I happily skip my way back to the city. It was now 3:30am, still not time yet. Then it hit me...why don't I just go watch other people battling?! After calling myself the stupidest person on Earth; which I bet Kishin wouldn't agree with more, I headed to arena #1. The battle was just ending; it was against a dark elf mage and a human necromancer. The dark elf won as he stood triumphantly and smirked.

"Wow! That was one amazing fight! Dark magic against dark magic! However, number 4328's Heaven's Banishment has won!" People clapped and cheered, I clapped.

"Next up, we have 7325's Miyo against 1688's Kishin!" I gagged on my newly bought popcorn.

"Miyo is a beast warrior! How ferocious! While Kishin is a demon warrior! Deadly! This is a battle between mighty creatures! Begin!"

I tilted my head as I stared at Miyo. He resembled a really bulky human with yellow fur or a mutant lion-human thing. He had a huge hammer, which wasn't even close to how heavy my scythe is; I can tell. He was still struggling to hold it; even though he hid that fact pretty well. Kishin looked bored as he easily twirled his katana around. Even though that thing looks light, anyone who was pitiful enough to get that thing dropped on them could end up with a broken rib. It was ridiculously and unnecessarily heavy. Kishin whacked my head a while back and told me the heavier, the better stats and power. That Miyo guy charged forward; his long and curved goat horns pointed. Kishin didn't move, the crowd covered their eyes when Kishin _still_ didn't move after Miyo was about a meter away. I just supported my head with my hands on the rail, _too bad Miyo_. I giggled as expectantly, Miyo screamed in agony. Kishin had sliced off his horns, left arm and left a huge cut on his big and furry chest within a second. The crowd reluctantly opened their eyes to feast on the gory scenery before them. They were surprised when they heard a more beast-like growl of pain rather than a more agonizing human one. Wow, Kishin sure knew how to mess with his opponents. Miyo wasn't dead, but I bet one-hundred percent he wished he was. With the last amount of energy Miyo had, he stabbed his own heart with his sharp claws. The battle ended with Miyo's last agonizing growl. The crowd was silent. ...About a second ago.

"Yay~ Good job Kishin!" I shouted happily to him. He looked up to me waving wildly and flushed slightly. Hmm, I didn't think a little battle like that would make him tired. He motioned me to come down with his finger. I nodded and flipped down, landing gracefully. Some people in the crowd oohed but I kept walking towards Kishin without looking back. I gasped as he blew some air into my ear and whispered,

"It's 4:25am, good luck." He gently patted my head before going back to wherever he's going. I jumped in surprise as fan-girls squealed and hugged each other. What was all that about? Oh wells, I have to hurry. In a few seconds, I quickly made it to my arena. My opponent wasn't here yet; wow, and I thought I was going to be the late one. I told the announcer I was here and he nodded, he registered me onto the system and told me to wait a little bit. I nodded, leaping off of the hover-board and landing. I stretched a bit and waited for the guy to come.

"Sorry I'm late." My eyes widened. The guy was a demon necromancer...I think. He was definitely the demon class and he had a couple of souls wandering around him. His eyes were dark crimson red and his skin was rather velvety ivory. Yet, not pale enough to mistake him to be dead. He bowed in apology, his long black hair swayed. Instantly, dozens of fan-girls squealed, some even screamed for him to be theirs. He paid no mind to them and walked towards me, I instinctively walked back; even though he wouldn't be able to hurt me. He has to be at least 10 meters away from me and only when the announcer shouts begin. He somehow teleports in front of me, I notice the ghouls at his feet. Ah, instant speed boosts ghouls. He held out his hand, which I'm guessing is him asking for mine. I wanted to slap it away, but I can't hurt him or I'll be disqualified. After a few seconds he whispered,

"May I have your hand, my fair lady?" He opened his eyes to reveal crimson blood red eyes.

"No." I stared at him bored; I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. He looked back shocked.

"I would however, like this battle to start; _my fair man_." He swiftly and gracefully retrieved his hand and apologized, retreating about 15 meters away. Instantly, fan-girls screamed deaths threats and insults at me. I twitched and screamed at them to screw off. The system must've felt sorry for me since it didn't give me a penalty warning. The announcer sulked and mumbled.

"Begin..." The necromancer, otherwise known as 'Majestic', summoned an entire army of skeletons. He looked tired; summoning is the most energy consuming move after all. The skeletons came straight at me; I smirked and easily took out six in about a couple seconds with my spin. For every 10 I took out, he summoned about 10 more. I grunted, I'm going to run out of stamina before I'm done with him. Fine, looks like I'll have to use my finishing move and hope for the best.

"Spin-Finish." I spun around continuously swinging my scythe. I immediately took out huge numbers of skeletons, before that stupid necromancer even had a chance to gasp. After I took out every single ugly and rotting skeleton; I leaped above Majestic and hacked off his head; as unfeminine and gory as that sounded. He turned into a bright light as blood dripped from my arms. Everyone was quiet, I wonder where Kishin was. I looked up expectantly at the announcer who was shaking and looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"P-P-Player Iri-Iridescent ha-has w-w-won." His hands shook as he held his microphone. I shrugged and calmly strolled over to the exit. I gave him a quick and painless death; he should be glad. For all I knew, I could have tortured him until he wished he never even thought of playing Second Life. As I teleported, a system announcement was heard.

-Congratulations on those who have passed the preliminaries. As you leave, please make sure to select yes on the pending window to proceed to the next round. Congratulations and good luck.-

As I exited, a window asked me if I wanted to proceed to the next round, I chose 'yes' and I left. Apparently, I have to come to this arena again next night and see who I'm fighting against. When we started, we had around 12,000 people; rounded to the nearest ten thousand. Now it was halved to 6,000 people. I cheered silently as I looked at the board, woah! Akumu's battle is at Arena #6 really soon! I quickly entered the arena again and jumped onto the teleport patch. I was instantly teleported and I took a seat near the front of the stage. Akumu was there, smiling and flirting somehow. I bet he's just torturing the fan-girls since there's a barrier that keeps the crowd from entering the arena.

"Akumu's there, I wonder where his opponent is..." I whispered to myself.

"He's there." I gasped and involuntarily hugged myself and leaned to my left. To my right, sat a calm Kishin...who looked very bored.

"J-Jeez Kishin, you almost gave me a heart-attack..."

"So? You give me one every day." I gave him a questioning look before sitting normally again.

"Wait, what do you mean by...'he's there'?" He sighed.

"You're a demon; you should easily be able to see him." I concentrated. ...Nope, still nothing.

"Look carefully. Do you see an outline?" I looked carefully. I gasped; Kishin was right. There was a slight white and transparent outline of something that resembled the shape of a ghoul. Actually, more like a swirly shape.

"It's a wind spirit. Their attack is pathetic, but their high defense and speed makes them super annoying. There're like the troller class, along with the other weirdos."

"Why would anyone want to be a wind spirit?" Kishin pointed towards the arena. I gasped. Akumu was exhausted, but the wind spirit just swirled around. I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard a voice,

"_Give up?..._" The voice was light and airy, but still audible and beyond creepy. Akumu smirked and moved the speed of light. I had to rub my eyes constantly since just his speed was irritating my eyes.

"Woah! Amazing! The elfin thief Akumu's speed is incredible! Does he dare challenge the speed of wind?" Somehow on cue, the wind spirit turned into a blast of light. The crowd cheered loudly and clapped. I gave him my stubborn queen's clap, I admit; he did pretty well. I sweat-dropped when he blew a kiss towards my direction, I could feel the immense killing intent to my right. I had to muster whatever restraint I had left to not temptingly move away. I tried distracting myself by looking at the clock-tower. It read 5:00am, still rather early. After Akumu left the arena, Kishin dragged me outside as well; mainly since I was still sitting there, waiting for him to leave.

"...Did you win your battle?" I tilted my head before sticking my tongue out.

"Of course I did, I promised, remember?" He smiled sadly.

"Sorry I couldn't come, I was _**busy**_." I retreated slightly out of fear.

"N-no problem..." He smiled sweetly to the point it was creepy; but I could still see his badly-hidden rage. I wonder what made him so mad. Probably something Akumu or Ed did. We walked in comfortable silence until we met an obviously drunk Akumu. He had busty blondes at both his sides and he was holding a giant bottle of sake.

"Y-Yooo! Yoou guuys neeed tooo cheeeck out this sweeeet new baar I found!" I sweat-dropped while Kishin grimaced and twitched.

"I'm...not good with alcohol..." I heard Kishin mutter something incomprehensible as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care, just don't bring your alcohol anywhere _near_ this girl." I twitched in annoyance; I shocked the both of them when I angrily stuck a finger at Akumu.

"Bring me this bar." I angrily commanded. Even through a drunk state, he nodded and somehow guided me the right way. When I entered, the intense smell overwhelmed me. Kishin looked concerned for a second before he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, you said it yourself; you're not good with alcohol. I mean it." I give him a raspberry and tug my hand away. I go to the counter to order, a man with blonde hair came towards me.

"Why hello there little lady. What would you like this fine evening?"

"What do you have?"

"Some rice sake should suit you well. You don't look too old." He replied hesitantly. I guessed he thought I might take offence to that.

"That sounds great." He nodded and proceeded to make some. Kishin, who looked exhausted, propped himself on the seat next to me. He let his head fall onto the counter and was breathing heavily. The man earlier gave me my sake. I thanked him and stirred it around.

"Fan-girls?" He muffled something which I guessed was a 'yes'. I was lucky that nearly every male in here heard of my battle earlier. None would approach me, and those that didn't know were always pulled away and lectured. I took a slight sip...why is everything going black?

Kishin's P.O.V

Damn crazy fan-girls. I wish more girls would've seen my battle, and then they would stop bothering me. I only have eyes for Kaylee anyway-

"Damn it, Kaylee-!" Shoot. She's drunk already. ...Again.

"Hahahaha, isn't saaake greaaat, Kishin?" I swear, I'm going to make her pay so much when she's sober. I tried to pry her away, but as you know; a drunken person's grip is the strongest.

"Nooo! I waaant tooo plaaay mooore Kishin!" I twitched as Akumu came around and put an arm around Kaylee's neck.

"Yeeah, Kishin. Let her plaay a little bit." I growled as I finally yanked Kaylee away from Akumu's grip. Both drunkards protested, but I continued to drag the drunken idiot somewhere safer.

"Bishy!" Forget that. Anywhere is safer than here. *bishy is a handsome/hot youth boy.

-After nearly being killed and escaping-

"Well, don't you two lovebirds look tired?" I grabbed the nearest chair and threw it half-heartedly at Ed's direction. He dodged as if there was nothing in the first place. I collapsed onto a chair and dropped Kaylee onto the ground, Serves her right, I told her not to get drunk.

"Unfortunately, I only have a Lover's room and the worst room in the entire inn, which one do you-" He dodged another chair which I threw at him.

"As if, nobody even _knows_ there's an inn here." Ed held a hand to his heart.

"I'm hurt Kishin, as if that fact alone didn't hurt enough." He pretended to wipe away false tears. Even though he really did have tears, I easily saw they were from laughter than actual sadness. I twitched and grabbed another chair.

"Easy, oh pal. Do you want regular-" -Bam- Serves you right, you old man.

"I'll be taking a twin-room, thanks." I left the unconscious Ed on the ground as I picked up Kaylee princess-style. I walked over to the counter and grabbed the keys.

-Player Kishin has hurt NPC Ed. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we do not care.-

"Ah, right. That's why I put up with Ed." I proceeded walking up the stairs as smoke sizzled from the bump on Ed's head. I found the room fairly quickly and opened it. There were two beds, a private bathroom and no windows. There were chairs and a desk, plus a little kitchen area. Why is this place so nice? Every other room I ever been to was just plain trash. I shrugged as I carefully placed Kaylee on one bed and I fell on the other one.

"Good night...ski-mask guy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Yes, Kishin does know Kaylee is ski-mask guy. If you check in chapter 7, you'll see it when they drink sake and Kaylee drunkenly admits it. Kaylee doesn't know that Kishin knows though. Also, spoiler for chapter! This chapter is rather boring and doesn't have too much significance. The only thing you really need to know is Kaylee finds out Kishin's real name is Kenshin and she's going on a date with him next chapter. Second Life also conveniently decided to update this fine night. She also learns Akumu and Kenshin's personal phone numbers. Read if you want, thanks for coming! (It's only 2500 words or so though, not too long.)**

Kaylee's P.O.V

I groaned as I struggled to get up. Huh? Where the heck am I? I eventually gave up on my legs. Doesn't seem like they'll be strong enough to carry my weight anytime soon. I tried to pretend I didn't also have a huge headache as I opened my virtual clock. Well...if it didn't hurt to use my voice, every window in this place would've shattered. I sighed and slowly moved my head, scanning my area. I'm in an empty room, there's a bed on the other side of the room and no one's there. Hmm, did I get drunk? I'm guessing I did, seeing how hung-over I am. After slapping my face a couple times, I tried to get up again. My whole body ached, but no way am I still staying here. After I somehow made my way to the door, I toppled over as it opened by itself. Normally, I would have either kicked the person or leaped back; but seeing my condition, that doesn't seem within my reach.

"Hey idiot...wait, why the heck are you out of bed anyway?!" I struggle standing up and held onto the wall for support. Kishin was holding two paper bags and looked very annoyed.

"Are you an idiot- wait no, don't answer that question. What the heck are you doing out of bed?!" My legs started shaking a bit and I was losing grip on the wall. I heard Kishin sigh and placed something on the desk.

"H-Hey!" The next thing I knew, he picked me up bridal-style without looking like he cared about how awkward it was. I eventually had to quit struggling since I basically had no energy left anymore anyway. He gently placed me on the bed and turned around. He sighed and ruffled his hair a bit, then he turned back to face me.

"Y'know, its noon already in the real world. I tried waking you up earlier, but you were so drunk to the point you couldn't even hear me. Be grateful, I wasted an entire morning because of you."

"...Umm, I didn't ask you to?" He twitched.

"How hard is it to say 'thank you'?" My eyes widened with realization.

"...Thanks...but you still didn't need to stay." He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'I give up...'

I smiled sadly as I struggled to sit upright on the edge of the bed. Kishin must have heard me moving since he looked over to my way. I smiled.

"Thank you, Kishin." He bit his lip and covered his eyes with one arm as he fell back-first onto his bed.

"What's wrong, Kishin?" He gave me a hesitant chuckle.

"I'm the idiot here. I can't even stand to look at you anymore." I pouted.

"I take offence to that." I twitched and crossed my arms as he continued to laugh. Eventually, he took his hands off of his face, came over and ruffled my hair. I swatted it away with the precious energy I had left.

"...Sorry. You can log off now."

Kishin's P.O.V

Sorry for hurting you, sorry for wanting you, sorry for loving you. So many stupid reasons why I'm sorry, yet she doesn't even know one of them. I lay on my bed after she logged off. She shouldn't be hung-over the next time she logs back in; the system will make sure of that. I sigh and log off too, no use staying here now that she's gone.

Kaylee's P.O.V

When I logged off, I immediately felt immense relief. My headache, aches and pains were all gone and I felt...normal. After I finished getting ready and eating, I make my way to school. Mana and Miko tackled me, which I luckily somehow evaded without causing them to fall over. After we made our way back to our desks, Mana and Miko smiled evilly. I shivered, they looked like twin demons.

"So, our little princess has grown all up, hasn't she?" Huh? Was she talking about me?

"My, I don't think it's fitting to even call her 'princess' anymore. Blood or death princess maybe."

"...Who are you guys talking about?" They stared at me...which looks a lot like how Kishin usually does.

"You, of course. Who else do you think we're talking about?" I shrug, they were right.

"It was truly amazing, Kaylee. Can't wait for the one in Central to start." I tilt my head, what are they talking about?! They sighed and shook their heads and stared at me immensely.

"Battle Royale." I 'ohhh'ed and placed one leg onto the other and crossed my arms.

"C'mon, I wasn't _that_ scary." They instantly shivered.

"Just thinking about it makes me want to barf." They answered at the same time. I yawned and shrugged.

"All I did was chop the dude's head off, what's wrong with that?" They gave me the look which meant 'everything'. I shrugged again and faced towards the white board as the teacher came in. Today at night would be the official first round, can't lose now. Especially since Miko and Mana know...wait, just how did they know?! How did they even see my battle?! They wouldn't be stupid enough to waste 2000 crystal coins each just to come root for me or something. Mana must've noticed my confusion as she whispered something to me.

"We saw your battle on the Central T.V." I nodded in confirmation. Every continent has a huge 4-way T.V somewhere. It's usually in the middle, on a tall building so everyone can watch it. I've seen it before, but didn't pay much attention since I was so busy training. Hey, wait a second. If every other continent knows about Battle Royale...wouldn't that give them an early advantage? No fair! I silently wept as I easily wrote down the answer to the math problem on the board. The teacher turned around and bit her handkerchief in an attempt to restrain her badly-hidden anger. Not my fault my dad was smart. After class, Miko and Mana asked if I wanted to go to their house. I nodded and agreed; my aunt told me I could go anytime without asking her. As long as I call her when I get to their house. I chatted with Miko and Mana on the bus, on the sixth stop; we got off and walked into their house. It really was a nice house. It was cream and had cool and unique red shards mixed in the cement for the roof. I entered through the French doors and took off my shoes. The familiar scent of strawberries and crème wafted through the air. Miko and Mana loved strawberries, so I guess that's why. They each grabbed my hand and dragged me to their room. It was quite big with a bunk-bed, private bathroom and strawberry pink walls. It was highly strawberry themed, you know; strawberry plushies, strawberry lights, strawberry rugs, the works. I sit down on a strawberry foam chair and grabbed my phone. After dialing my aunt and putting my phone away; Miko and Mana stared evilly at me.

"W-W-What's wrong...?" They giggle in creepy harmony and take a seat in front of me.

"So? Who do you like better? Kishin or Akumu?" I flush a light pink and shake my head.

"N-None, I don't like either..." They chuckled.

"We feel bad for them, so we'll _help_ them." I laugh nervously as I shivered.

"Of course you'll help too." I silently screech as a dangerous glint in their eyes shine.

"Nooooo!"

Kishin's P.O.V

Aw, too bad. Kaylee's not in her room. I wonder where she could be right now. Unfortunately, the walkie-talkie is my only form of communication. I'll have to ask for her cellphone number next time. I grumble as my business cell rings.

"K-Kenshin!" I sigh before answering.

"What is it, Rei?"

"T-The head of Sunnai Corp. w-wants to s-see you again." I twitch.

"Fine, tell him I'll be over there soon." I didn't even bother to hide my annoyed tone.

"P-Please hur-hurry!" I sighed again as I closed my cell. Damn that stupid Akumu.

Kaylee's P.O.V

I silently cringed as I finally had a chance to sit down. Miko and Mana dragged me to every store they could find and forced me to buy some clothes. They were money-savers so at least they only made me buy discounted clothing. I still wasted a lot of money though. When I was finally done, they said they would do my make-up and hair when the time comes.

"When is...when the time comes?" Mana shushed me as she continued to flip through the phonebook. Miko was on the internet searching for something.

"Eureka! Found them both." I heard Mana sigh in defeat and stood up to stretch. I looked over to Miko's screen.

"Found what?"

"Kishin and Akumu's phone numbers, of course!~"

"...You mean their business numbers?"

"No! Anybody could find that! It requires the skill of a master to find their _personal _phone numbers. No, not their business number, not their business cell phone, their _real_ numbers!" She could hardly contain how excited she was. She quickly recorded the numbers on her cellphone and forced me to do so as well. Mana recorded them after she came back from the bathroom.

"Go on! Call them, Kaylee!" I tilt my head.

"Why me?" They sigh.

"Kishin _knows_ you. Akumu does as well. It only makes sense for you to call them, right?" I mumble okay before dialing their number.

"...-Beep- The number which you are calling is currently unavailable, please call again at a later time."

"He's not there..."

"Really? That's too bad. Try calling them later! Tell us when you do!" After I hugged my psycho best-friends good-bye and headed home, I fiddled with my phone.

Kishin's P.O.V

Damn that stupid Akumu. He nearly got me, luckily...I'm Kishin. (Remember, Kishin means demon god) I sulked my way into my room. I cheered up slightly as I saw my phone beeping. Someone must have called me; at least I have a new chick to play with. I grab it and click the re-dial number.

"Hello?" Hmm? This girl's voice sounds familiar, I feel like I heard it a lot before. Can't be, I didn't catch any girls today because of that Akumu.

"Yeah, it's Kenshin." I answered seductively; the chicks all love this trash. There was a slight silence before she talked again.

"Kenshin? Is that your real name?"

"...Yeah, it is." I heard her say okay.

"Where were you earlier?"

"...I was busy fighting some gang." Heh, she's probably fawning over him right now-

"Hey! No fair! Didn't I tell you to call me whenever you fought a gang?!" ...Wait. Why does this voice seem increasingly-?

"A-Ah! S-Sorry, I was just playing...a game." I sighed in relief, couldn't be. Right?

Kaylee's P.O.V

Woah, nearly forgot I wasn't ski-mask guy there. I'm not used to talking to Kishin-, er I mean Kenshin without my walkie-talkie. Remember, I'm Kaylee! A girl, his rival, whatever!

"I was playing a...online fighting game and kind of got too into it..." I heard him mumble okay.

"A-Anyway...do you mind if I call you back in fifteen minutes?"

"No problem, babe; I'll be waiting."

"R-R-Right...bye." Not puking was the hardest thing. Forcing words through my mouth was second. D-Did he just call me 'babe'?! Wait...does he even know I'm Kaylee?! I quickly dial Mana and Miko's number. Without hesitation, they answered immediately.

"So? Did you call?"

"Yeah..."

"Good! Now ask him on a date!"

"Yeah...hey, wait! What do you mean, 'date'?!"

"Well, you know. All that, 'baby, I wanna ride on your candy land!' and 'pucker up sweet cheeks'-"

"Okay, one. I have no idea what you're talking about. Number two; I know what a date is. Number three...why do I have to go on a date with him?!"

"Obviously, we're going to see if you like Kishin or Akumu more." I gagged.

"W-What-why?!"

"What do you mean, why?

"I mean _why_?!"

"-Sigh- It's such a sad love story! Two bishy princes fall in love with a princess! Well, a death princess I suppose. However! They are torn apart...by the princess's density! Her density can only be cured with realization and love! So, the two magical twin fairy godmothers take pity on the poor princes and cast a spell on the princess known as blackmail! The princess then has to obligingly go on a date with the each of them to break the curse! Only when realization sets in is when the story will end with happily ever after!"

"...You guys have blackmail?"

"-Snicker- Too much to count, dearie." I sigh, I give up. I got nothing against them.

"Fine, fine. I got to go now; I said I'll call back in 15 minutes."

"Teehee, good luck!"

I quickly dialed up Kenshin's number again. After three rings, he picked up.

"Ah, is it you sweetie?"

"...I suppose?"

"Oh, it is you, babe." I gagged again.

"So...are you free this Saturday?"

"Hmm, yes I am free."

"Want to go on a date?" I nearly heard him choke.

"Well, a blunt one aren't you? Oh wells, I like my girls blunt, it's cute." I slightly blushed.

"Sure, I'll meet you at XXX station at 9:30am, kay?"

"Sure, sweetie." ...

"I prefer for you to call me by my real name."

Kishin's P.O.V

"Sure...what is it?" I asked hesitantly. Great, I don't even know my date's name yet.

"Kaylee." -Ring- Great, my business phone is ringing.

"Alright, babe- Kaylee, I'll see you on Saturday." C'mon, just shut up already.

"Okay, you better come, or I'll kick your arse in Second Life-!"

"Of course, of course, got to go." -Click- ...That pretty much ruined my chances of getting a second date. I angrily picked up my phone.

"What _is_ it, Rei?"

"J-Just wanted to tell you...you have Saturday and Sunday off." I smirked. That relives me of the job of threatening.

"Alright, see you later Rei." -Click- I wonder if I should call Kaylee back- ...Wait. Kaylee...as in _Kaylee_?! How the heck did she get my phone number?! I repeated banged my head on the wall before I realized...

"I'm going on a _date_ with Kaylee." I slide down the wall in both miserableness and happiness. I look at my calendar. Shit. Tomorrow's Saturday.


End file.
